La Cosa Nostra
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Mafia AU / Karena, mereka akan melindungi apa yang menjadi milik mereka. Biarpun nantinya mereka hanya akan meninggalkan sebuah sejarah dan nama.
1. Target 0

Tidak. Mereka tidak takut. Takut tidak ada dalam kamus mereka. Takut adalah kata yang tidak pernah terucap dari lidah mereka. Takut bukan hal yang pernah ada di pikirkan mereka.

Tidak. Mereka tidak takut. Hati mereka tidak mengenal takut. Benak mereka menyangkal arti kata takut. Sekujur tubuh mereka menolak eksistensi dari takut.

Tidak. Mereka tidak takut. Adrenalin yang mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah mereka membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak takut.

Tidak. Mereka tidak takut. Biarpun harus berhadapan dengan lawan yang hebat. Biarpun harus berhadapan dengan _Mafiosi_ terkuat di seluruh dunia, mereka tidak takut.

Sebab, mereka akan—tidak, bukan. **Harus **adalah kata yang sewajibnya digunakan disini—melindungi apa yang menjadi milik mereka.

.

.

**La Cosa Nostra **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Arleinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Kode 04, sebelah kirimu!" dua orang di dalam lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh enam orang yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi itu berujar berbarengan. Lelaki berambut hitam yang dipotong pendek, Kode 04, menoleh ke arah kirinya untuk mendapati sebuah rumah kosong dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Namun, manik gelapnya sanggup menangkap bayangan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang dulunya menjadi penyangga untuk daun pintu yang sekarang sudah lapuk.

"Cih, meleset," rutuk Kode 04 kesal, "Rumah-rumah tua ini menghalangi. Kenapa pemerintah tidak membakar saja? Seharusnya kota hantu ini dibakar saja."

"Mengeluh itu tidak baik, Kode 04. Sebaiknya kau perhatikan sekelilingmu, _ne_?" Kode 07 berujar, setengah bercanda. Tapi manik kecokelatannya tampak awas, bersiaga. Memandang ke sekeliling mereka dengan liar, mencari hawa kehadiran lawan. Kedua tangannya siaga memegang pistolnya, siap melontarkan peluru kepada siapapun yang bukan kawannya.

"_Urusai_!" Kode 04 hanya menimpali dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya, matanya yang memandang sekelilingnya membuat guratan berbentuk V di dahinya, "Kalau ini sudah selesai, ingatkan aku untuk menghajarmu, Kode 07."

"Ahahaha," Kode 07 tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman dari Kode 04, "Tentu saja. Kode 09, kau mendengarnya bukan? Kalau aku lupa, ingatkan Kode 04 untuk menghajarku!"

"… bagaimana kalian bisa bercanda di tengah pertarungan begini?" Kode 09 tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah atap rumah lain yang kosong dan sudah lapuk. Ia bersumpah melihat ada bayangan yang bergerak di atas situ.

"Kode 10, perhatikan sebelah kananmu!" Kode 05, salah seorang dari dua lelaki yang berada di dalam lingkaran mengingatkan sambil rekannya sambil memegang headphone yang ia gunakan agar tetap di tempatnya dan mengamati hologram di depan wajahnya.

"Berisik! Aku tahu, aku tahu!" geram Kode 10. Dengan sigap ia menarik dua buah senjata laras panjang, AK-47, dari punggungnya dan menggenggamnya di masing-masing tangan. Lelaki berambut merah gelap itu mengarahkan AK-47 kesayangannya ke sebelah kanannya.

"Bertarung di kota tua tidak menyenangkan," Kode 06 mengeluh, "Dan malam bukan waktu yang terbaik untuk main kejar-tangkap begini."

Biarpun begitu, seperti rekannya yang lain, Kode 06 tetap siaga. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rekannya yang lain, kedua tangannya menggenggam pistol. Di balik lengan kemejanya ia menyimpan belati dan terhubung dengan jam tangannya, sekumpulan jarum beracun siap ia lontarkan kalau dibutuhkan.

"Setuju," di sampingnya, Kode 11 hanya mengangguk sementara dirinya memandang ke arah rumah kosong yang lain. Kilatan merah yang menarik perhatian mata birunya membuatnya mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah sana, "Kode 05, tolong periksa parameterku," lelaki itu meminta pada tim mekaniknya yang berdiri di belakangnya, di dalam lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Ada seseorang di rumah di sebelah kirimu, Kode 11," jawab Kode 05. Ketegangan bisa didengar jelas dari suaranya, dari caranya berujar. Tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas hologramnya yang memproyeksikan beberapa titik dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Dengar, mereka bersembunyi di rumah terdekat. Aku tidak suka dengan itu. Kalau kita terus berkerumun begini, kita hanya akan menjadi mangsa empuk," membuang liurnya ke tanah tandus di bawahnya, Kode 04 berujar.

"Kode 04 benar. Kita harus berpencar. Tim 00 dan Heart sedang menuju kesini. The Emperor dan The Tower bersama mereka," Kode 05 memberi tahu rekan-rekannya sebelum kembali berbisik melalui headphone yang ia kenakan, yang memiliki jaringan telepon khusus sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bermimpi untuk membajaknya. Hei, dia menjadi anggota Diamonds bukan karena ketampanan wajahnya!

"Kurasa kau tidak salah memilih _Famiglia_ pendamping, _ne_, Kode 04?" Kode 07 bertanya.

"_Urusai_! Sampaikan hal itu pada Tim 00! Bukan kepadaku," Kode 04 menggertakkan giginya. Barusan ia bersumpah ada bayangan bergerak di rumah yang sedari tadi ia awasi, "Bergerak ke dalam rumah yang terdekat dengan kalian. Hati-hati, jaga diri kalian. Kalau perlu gunakan semua senjata yang kalian bawa termasuk granat dan bom kalau ada. Kode 05, Kode 08 berlindung di tempat aman!" Kode 04 menarik sebuah kabel dari saku jasnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu lalu memasang headset miliknya di telinga kirinya dan memastikan mikrofon kecilnya bekerja, "Kalau ada apa-apa segera laporkan. Bimbing kami!"

"_Aye, aye_, Kapten!" Kode 05 membungkuk ke arah punggung Kode 04, seperti seorang prajurit yang memberikan hormat pada jenderalnya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu… dua… tiga…!"

.

Kode 04 jelas memilih rumah dimana bayangan seseorang mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Bersandar pada dinding luarnya, Kode 04 merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di baliknya. Maka, ia tarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menunggu.

Suara lantai kayu yang berderit adalah jawaban untuk kesabarannya. Merasakan hawa kehadiran lawannya makin menipis, Kode 04 melompat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

Cahaya keperakan rembulan mengintip dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka, tembok-tembok yang sudah tidak utuh lagi memberikan berita pada Kode 04 bahwa siapapun yang berada di dalam kini sudah pergi entah kemana. Bau khas kayu yang lapuk memenuhi indra penciumannya sementara manik gelapnya nyalang menatap ke sekeliling. Tidak ada suara lain, sejauh yang bisa ia dengar, selain detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan dan napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Derit lantai kayu kembali terdengar ketika Kode 04 memutuskan untuk mencari lawannya dan mengakhirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Mencariku?" sebuah suara membuat Kode 04 mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata yang memancarkan sorot kebaikan yang dibingkai dengan alis mata yang lentik. Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan dengan saksama, kau pasti mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang model.

Kode 04 mengacungkan pistolnya tinggi-tinggi, siap menembak musuhnya yang satu itu, "Kau pikir aku mencari nyamuk disini, Poseidon?" seringai terpeta di bibir Kode 04.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari nyamuk disini bukan? Di Italia banyak nyamuk juga kan?" lelaki yang dipanggil Poseidon membalas.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan menunggu kematianmu dengan tenang," menggertakkan giginya, Kode 04 mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sasaran yang lebih baik, kepala dari Poseidon.

"Kau yakin kau ingin membunuhku sekarang? Salah satu rekanmu yang menjadi incaran Zeus … berapa kodenya …? Ah ya, kode 11. Dia dalam bahaya loh," Kode 04 bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang tidak wajar menjalari tulang punggungnya, merambat dari tengkuk hingga ke bawah, menstimulasi keringat di ke sekujur tubuhnya terutama ke telapak tangannya yang masih memegang pistol, "Bukankah kau sebaiknya melindunginya daripada membunuhku disini?" dan tanpa aba-aba, Kode 04 menekan pelatuknya. Membuat sebuah timah panas melayang ke arah Poseidon. Namun dengan gesit lelaki berambut hitam yang panjangnya mencapai dagu itu menghindar hingga peluru Kode 04 hanya menggores pipinya sedikit, "Kau hanya membuang waktumu disini. Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku eh, Kode 04. Nyatanya tembakanmu— urgh!"

"Tidak masalah tembakanku meleset. Karena seluruh peluru milik timku dibuat khusus oleh Diamond. Dan diberikan sedikit ramuan spesial," Kode 04 meniup moncong pistolnya yang berasap sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Derit lantai kayu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih nyaring dan lebih sering seiring dengan langkah kaki Kode 04 yang yakin dan penuh percaya diri menaiki tangga menuju tempat dimana Poseidon terkapar.

"Tidak masalah rekanku berada dalam bahaya besar karena timku sudah berkawan dengan yang namanya bahaya. Tidak masalah kalau ada anggota timku yang kesulitan karena anggota timku yang lain akan membantunya," Kode 04 melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Ia menarik kasar dasi hitam yang menjadi pelengkap seragamnya dan menggenggam dasinya di tangan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua buah borgol dari balik jasnya.

"Karena kami berada dalam _satu tim_ yang tahu bagaimana caranya bekerja sama dan saling membantu tanpa berniat menjatuhkan antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya," bagi Poseidon, hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kegelapan menguasai indranya adalah seringai haus darah milik Kode 04 dan suara 'klik-klik' logam, sentuhan dingin di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya serta bau tajam _chloroform_.

"Disini Kode 04. Musuh berhasil di eliminasi. Aku akan mencari Kode 11," ujar Kode 04 pada mikrofon kecil yang tersambung dengan headsetnya.

.

Mengintip ke dalam rumah tua yang paling dekat dengan posisinya, manik merah gelapnya menangkap bayangan hitam yang bergerak menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah tua itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kode 10 melangkah menuruni tangga yang kayu yang sudah lapuk dan curam. Sepertinya ruang bawah tanahnya dulu adalah tempat membuat menyimpan wine. Karena bau memabukkan dari anggur yang di fermentasikan itu masih menyengat hidungnya saat ini.

Biarpun kota tua ini sudah di tinggalkan sejak zama perang dunia kedua dulu, tapi barel-barel yang Kode 10 tebak berisi _wine_ masih tertata rapi dari lantai hingga nyaris mencapai langit-langit. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak wine-wine itu dibuat, tapi pastinya kalau ada orang yang tahu akan hal ini dan menjualnya, orang itu akan kaya mendadak.

"Yo … kode … 10 bukan? Bagaimana hidupmu?" sebuah suara membuat Kode 10 menoleh dan mendapati sosok musuhnya berdiri di dekat salah satu barel wine. Cahaya rembulan sayangnya tidak berhasil menembuh lantai di atasnya. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah dari senter yang tersambung dengan AK-47 miliknya yang ia bawa.

Rambut sewarna cahaya mentari yang terbenam menyapa indranya sebelum ia menatap dua buah manik berbentuk oval dengan pupilnya yang berwarna gelap dan selalu menatap dengan sorot yang tajam.

"Hidupku akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak eksis di dunia ini," Kode 10 menjawab.

"Jahat sekali kalimatmu. Aku merasa tersakiti," mengangguk dan memegang dadanya dimana jantungnya berada seolah ada panah yang menusuk di sana.

"TIdak masalah. Karena sebentar lagi rasa sakitmu akan berhenti," dan Kode 10 menekan pelatuk AK-47 yang ia pegang. Hujan peluru mengisi ruangan fermentasi _wine_ itu namun sayangnya, dengan kegesitan luar biasa musuhnya berhasil menghindari semua pelurunya. Bukannya mengenai sasaran, peluru Kode 10 tersasar di barel-barel kayu dan membuat silinder berisi _wine_ itu menumpahkan isinya.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau menembak ke mana sih? Aku disini loh~," seolah mengejeknya, lawannya itu menjulurkan lidah sambil melompat-lompat di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku, seolah memperlihatkan pada Kode 10 bahwa ia tidak menganggap pertaruangan mereka sebagai sebuah pertempuran dimana ia harus mengangkat senjata.

"Cih, diam kau Hades!" dan kembali Kode 10 menghujani ruangan wine itu dengan peluru. Makin banyak barel yang bocor dan _wine_ berwana gelap makin banyak membanjiri lantai kayu yang sudah lapuk itu.

"Kau tahu~?" mencemooh, Hades dengan gesit berpindah dari posisinya yang sekarang menuju seberang ruangan kemudian kembali lagi. Lelaki tinggi dan kurus itu kemudian berjalan santai mendekati Kode 10, "Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan rekanmu itu yang kode … _ettou_ … ah, Kode 11! Seharusnya kau mencemaskan Kode 11 daripada sibuk-sibuk melawanku. Toh aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Diam, kau! Kau meremehkanku, hah?" Kode 10 melayangkan tendangan ke arah Hades karena tadi posisi lelaki itu cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Hades melompat menjauh bahkan sempat melakukan adegan akrobatik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu perlu.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu kok, Kode 10," dari saku jas hitamnya, Hades mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Lelaki berambut orange itu kembali melangkah ke arah Kode 10.

Secepat kilat, Hades menendang AK-47 yang berada di tangan Kode 10 hingga terlempar dan dalam jeda waktu yang memiliki satuan milisekon, menggores leher Hades dengan pisau lipatnya. Membuat Hades yang kaget hanya bisa mundur, "Tuh kan! Memang kau saja yang tidak sebanding denganku."

Ketika Kode 10 menarik kakinya untuk menendang Hades, manik gelap lelaki berambut jingga itu sayangnya melihatnya sehingga ia bisa mengantisipasi serangan Kode 10 dan balik menyerang Kode 10 dengan menghunus pisau lipatnya ke lengan atas kiri Kode 10, "Hei, makanya dengarkan kalau orang bicara!"

Kode 10 mundur. Ia belum sempat menarik AK-47 yang satunya yang masih tersampir di punggungnya, "Anak tangga sialan!" umpatnya ketika ia menabrak tangga kayu menuju ke atas. Kode 10 merasakan sesuatu terjatuh ke bawah anak tangga yang gelap selagi ia menatap seringai penuh kemenangan terpeta di bibir Poseidon.

"Yaaah sayang sekali kau belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rekanmu yang malang, si Kode 11 itu. Tapi tenang saja, kalian akan bertemu di alam sana kok!" Hades mengacungkan pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Senyuman haus darah terpeta di bibirnya, suara aneh yang mirip sebuah tawa keluar dan membuat dadanya naik dan turun seirama dengan kekehan yang ia keluarkan.

"Begitukah pikirmu, Bodoh?" Kode 10 mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jasnya dan menyerbu ke arah Hades. Seperti yang sudah lelaki berambut merah itu perkirakan, Hades menghindarinya dengan mudah. Jeda waktu yang tersedia memberikannya cukup waktu untuk bangkit. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa pisau kecil dari balik jasnya dan melemparnya ke arah Hades.

Memang Hades menghindarinya dengan mudah, diiringi sebuah tawa bahkan. Tapi hal itu penting untuk memberinya waktu. Selagi ia melempari pisau, kakinya melangkah hingga kini ia berada di puncak tangga kayu.

"Heh, kau mau kabur, Bocah?" Hades bertanya. Suara deritan lantai kayu memberitahu Kode 10 bahwa Hades menuju ke tempatnya. Maka ia mengeluarkan _remote_ kecil dari sakunya yang lain.

"Tentu saja tidak. Nah sebentar lagi hidupku akan menjadi lebih baik karena aku akan menghapus keeksisanmu dari dunia ini, Bodoh!" sebelum menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di _remote_ kecilnya, Kode 10 membanting pintu kayu untuk menutup ruangan fermentasi _wine_ itu. Sambil berlari keluar ia menekan tombolnya.

Dan dari luar mengawasi ketika api berkobar, melahap rumah tua yang menjadi zona pertarungannya.

"Kode 10 melapor. Musuh mati … sepertinya …," ujarnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"_Apa maksudmu dengan sepertinya…?_" entah dari mana Kode 05 membalasnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya mati, oke? Jadi bisa jadi dia kabur. Tapi setidaknya kurasa dia tidak ada disini … mungkin …?" Kode 10 menjawab pertanyaan dari Kode 05.

"… _rumah yang terbakar itu ulahmu ya?_" Kode 05 kembali bertanya.

"Kode 04 bilang gunakan bom kalau ada dan **kebetulan** aku membawanya. Hanya **kebetulan **loh! Aku **tidak mencurinya **dari tempat penyimpanan barang Diamond. Nah, aku akan mencari kode 11."

.

Bau kayu lapuk yang terbakar menyapa indra penciumannya sementara manik birunya yang nyaris selalu tampak kosong menatap api yang melahap rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni itu, makin lama makin tidak terkendali. Ia mendengar suara tembakan. Dan menurut tebakannya, mungkin tidak lama lagi suara sirine akan memenuhi tempat itu.

Ia menatap lelaki berambut merah yang masih berdiri diam di hadapannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh ruang kosong. Keduanya tidak memegang pistol atau apa. Hanya saling menatap.

"Kode 11, LARI!" sebuah teriakan dari arah kanannya membuat Kode 11 menoleh dan mendapati seorang rekannya bersama bosnya berlari ke arahnya. Pistol dan AK-47, senjata andalah masing-masing teracung ke arah musuh di hadapannya yang masih berdiri dengan tenang.

Biarpun bingung, tapi Kode 11 cukup pintar untuk selalu mematuhi apa kata bos-nya. Itu, namun sepertinya musuh di hadapannya belum mau menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja karena ketika Kode 11 menghadap ke barat, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah ada di hadapannya untuk menghalanginya, "Schwarz, kau tahu perintahku adalah absolut? Berikan rekaman itu!"

"_Kode 11, lari ke arah tenggara. Tim 00 dan The Emperor serta The Tower datang dari sana!_" perintah datang dari mekaniknya yang sekaligus pengatur strategi mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kau Kode 11, eh Schwarz?" kedua sudut bibir lelaki berambut merah itu mengembang. Bukan kurva penuh kebahagiaan yang terlukis, melainkan sebaliknya.

"_Kode 11, Tim 00, The Emperor, dan The Tower semakin mendekat. Lari SEKARANG!_"

"Kau akan lari, huh? Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku, Schwarz?"

Kemudian tatapan manik biru kepada manik berbeda warna milik lelaki di seberangnya terhalang oleh punggung dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. Rambut keduanya yang berbeda warna menari ditiup angin malam. Bau mesiu tercium dari jas keduanya.

"Lari, Kode 11! Berikan kotak itu pada Tim 00, SEKARANG!"

"Eh? Kau serius berpikir kau bisa lari dariku, Schwarz?"

Ancaman itu membuat rasa dingin tidak wajar merambati tulang punggungnya, tapi Kode 11 tidak akan menyerah. Ia memang bukan pelari tercepat di timnya, pun bukan lelaki dengan stamina yang luar biasa. Tapi demi keluarganya, demi apa yang menjadi miliknya, ia akan berlari.

Biarpun otot-otot di kakinya menjerit protes.

Biarpun paru-parunya berteriak meminta oksigen.

Biarpun ia merasakan nyawanya seperti perlahan meninggalkan dirinya, ia akan terus berlari.

Demi melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya dan milik mereka.

.

.

**Essere continuato**

.

.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Aru : "Kita buat apa ini …?"

Azu : "Udah, ikutin aja seperti apa yang sudah Azu rancang, kufufufu."

Aru : "Tapi harusnya tuh ini tuh *piiiiiip* bukannya *piiip* gini. Haruskan kan si *piiiiip* tuh begini bukan begitu. Kenapa *piiip* jadi gini sih?"

Azu : "Nggak, ini tuh udah pas. Si *piiiiip* kan emang begitu. Itu tuh udah fix banget *piiip* begitu. Udah deh nggak usah di rubah lagi!"

Aru : "Tapi kan si *piiip* kalo di *piiiiip* harusnya *piiiip* bukannya *piiiip* begini. Reaksinya si *piiiip* rada kurang *piiiip* nih!"

Azu : "Itu tuh udah reaksi yang paling bagus mengingat *piiiiip* itu kan *piiiiip* dan *piiiip* fix bangetlah pokoknya."

Aru : "Tapi kan—"

Azu : "Siapa yang punya ide, hah? Siapa?"

Aru : "…"

Azu : "Selamat datang di fic collab pertama punya Azu dan Aru, yey! Mari lupakan Aru yang pundung di pojokan gara-gara nggak puas karena *piiip* itu jadi kayak *piip*. Ini ide original milik Azu tapi Aru membantu mengembangkannya dan Azu serta Aru yang nulis. Gantian tiap chapter."

Aru : "Suspense itu keahlian Azu jadi saya cuma membantu sebisanya."

Azu : "Sayang banget disini nggak ada _fluff_ yang Aru suka, kufufufu."

Aru : "Tapi ngebayangin Kode 04 begitu itu sangat … ah … Kode 05 juga … ohmaigat…. Dan kode 07 … waaaah …"

Azu : "Mari abaikan Aru yang sibuk fansgirlingan di pojokan!"

Aru : "… tapi ini rada OOC gitu … download manganya belum selesai sih …."

Azu : "Kan udah pake referensi Wiki. Lagian Azu suruh baca yang bagian *piiiiip* aja nggak mau. Bukan salah Azu loh!"

Aru : "Soal judulnya **La Cosa Nostra** kalau diterjemahkan itu _the things that ours_ kurang lebihnya. Ada di sejarah soal mafia yang pernah saya baca."

Azu : "Kenapa harus mafia? Karena bisa dibilang Azu dan Aru lagi demam soal mafia, yey!"

Aru : "Dan Azu juga demam soal kode nama gitu. Trus saya ketularan trus jadilah ini. Merasa rada _failed_ juga sih bagian kodenya. Si Azu juga cuma iya-iya aja lagi…."

Azu : "Nah, Azu akan mendoakan biar Tetsuya datang ke mimpi kalian kalau kalian mereview~."

Aru : "… nggak harus review. Kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, masukkan, silahkan isi di kolom yang tersedia."

Azu : "… kolom yang tersedia itu maksudnya kolom review kan?"

Aru : "Terima kasih sudah mampir. Datang lagi nanti~."


	2. Target 1

Ia berlari, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, seolah jika ia melepaskan genggamannya, maka kotak itu akan menghilang. Berikut nyawanya.

Ia berlari, memacu tubuhnya agar melaju lebih cepat, lebih kuat, menjauh dari sesuatu yang hanya dapat ia ketahui pasti.

Ia berlari, biarpun paru-parunya menjerit, memaksanya untuk berhenti dan menyuplai mereka kembali dengan oksigen jika ia masih tetap ingin hidup.

Ia berlari, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan seberapa besar jaraknya dan mereka, yang masih mengejarnya tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**La Cosa Nostra **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale **and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Azureinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

**.**

**.**

Rambut sewarna langit pada musim dingin miliknya menari dengan liar seiring dengan nyanyian angin yang dihasilkan oleh mesin-mesin besar alat transportasi udara di sekitarnya. Ia mengangguk sekali kepada dua pramugari, yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu keluar, yang menunduk ke arahnya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia telah menggunakan pelayanan perusahaan mereka.

Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, dan memastikan tidak ada satu barang pun yang tercecer atau hilang dari koper berukuran sedang miliknya, ia melangkah pergi dari sana, menuju lobi bandara Marco Polo Venezia.

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu kedatangan ketika ia melihat betapa banyaknya manusia yang memenuhi lobi bandara internasional tersebut. Suara bising memasuki indera pendengarannya, mengalahkan suara mesin pesawat yang lepas landas.

Namun, tidak ada yang tidak dapat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya atasi.

Dengan langkah yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri, ia melangkah maju. Melesat di antara celah yang dibuat oleh orang-orang tanpa terdeteksi. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram erat-erat bawaannya agar tidak mengenai seseorang dan membuat _scene _drama yang tidak perlu, sementara tangannya yang bebas diam-diam merogoh saku seorang pria yang tengah sibuk berseru kepada seseorang dari ponselnya.

Kuroko memasukkan dompet yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya ke dalam saku jasnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mata birunya yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata hitam tetap terfokus ke depan, tidak terganggu dengan seruan korbannya yang baru menyadari bahwa dompetnya telah lenyap dari saku belakang.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu sebuah taksi yang baru saja berhenti dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku penumpang. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah ketika ia merasakan sang sopir meliriknya dari kaca depan, nampak heran dengan Kuroko yang dapat dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam taksi yang dipanggil orang lain tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

Namun, sang sopir tidak berkata apa-apa, dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya. Meninggalkan seorang wanita paruh baya dan anak laki-lakinya yang tercengang karena ia tidak menyadari taksi yang dipanggilnya ternyata telah ditempati oleh seseorang.

Kuroko melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di saku jasnya. Salah satu tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan dompet yang bukan miliknya dan mulai mengemati benda tersebut.

Matanya yang terlatih mulai mencari informasi dan benda-benda yang mungkin dapat berguna untuknya di daratan Italia ini. Tatapannya kemudian terarah kepada sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan surat izin mengemudi berbahasa Italia. Sebuah senyum tipis kemudian terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan ketika matanya juga menangkap sejumlah uang kertas yang berlaku di negara tersebut.

Senyum tipis itu perlahan melebar ketika ia menemukan satu benda yang menarik lagi. Sebuah kartu nama, dengan nama sang pemilik dompet yang tertera dengan huruf alfabet, beserta alamat tempat kerjanya dan jabatan yang ia miliki. Direktur sebuah hotel di Venezia yang tak jauh dari bandara Marco Polo.

"Apakah kau dari Timur, Tuan?"

Kuroko mendongak ketika mendengar sang supir berkata, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata hijau sang sopir dari kaca depan. Butuh waktu bagi otaknya untuk memproses fakta bahwa sang sopir berbicara kepadanya menggunakan bahasa Italia, namun tentu saja keheranannya tidak terlihat jelas dari ekspresi dan tatapannya.

"Ah ... Bisa dibilang begitu." Kuroko mengangguk untuk memperjelas jawabannya. Makna ganda yang terkandung di dalam kata-kata sang sopir membuatnya ragu-ragu, tidak mengerti apakah yang dimaksud adalah darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya atau tempat ia bertolak untuk sampai ke sini.

"Aha, sudah kuduga!" Sang sopir tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Kuroko, "Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki warna rambut sepertimu, Tuan." Katanya lagi, dengan nada suara yang terdengar seolah Kuroko adalah seekor makhluk langka yang jarang ditemui dan bahkan tidak dapat dibuktikan eksistensinya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk perlahan, tidak tahu ingin berkomentar apa lagi. Dan sang sopir juga sepertinya belum ingin mendengarkan komentar Kuroko, karena ia telah melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum ia melihat anggukan kecil Kuroko.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku pernah memiliki penumpang dengan warna rambut seperti anda juga, Tuan. Dan ia juga berkata ia dari Timur. Apakah di Timur warna rambut seperti itu normal?" Tanyanya, sembari melirik Kuroko dari kaca depan seolah meminta jawaban.

Memang tak terlihat, namun, tubuh Kuroko menegang. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Apakah ... Apakah orang ini kebetulan memiliki rambut kuning, atau hijau?" Tanya Kuroko. Tegang terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya, tetapi sang sopir tidak mendengarnya. Itu atau sang sopir memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Tidak, ia memiliki rambut merah hampir cokelat," Ia tertawa, seolah bayangan penumpang yang pernah ia antarkan ke suatu tempat di Venezia itu membuatnya geli, "Bukan merah sempurna sih, ia memiliki semacam gradasi warna antara merah dan hitam, jadi sekilas terlihat cokelat tua." Jelas sang sopir lagi.

Kuroko mengeluarkan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena tegang. Kedua bahunya menurun ketika ia berbuat demikian, begitu juga dengan punggungnya yang berubah rileks dan kembali bersandar ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Jantungnya perlahan kembali berdetak dengan teratur.

"Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal dompetnya tertinggal di sini, dan aku tidak yakin dapat mengembalikannya lagi biarpun nomor teleponnya tertera di kartu tanda pengenalnya."

Sang sopir tidak melihat sepasang mata biru tajam itu berkilat sekali.

**.**

"Ada yang dapat saya bantu, Tuan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Direktur Schwensteiger telah memesankan kamar untukku." Katanya, dengan penuh percaya diri seolah yang ia katakan memang kenyataan dan sebuah fakta yang pasti.

Wanita muda yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maaf, tetapi kami tidak tahu tentang hal itu." Katanya, dengan nada ragu.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Kuroko balas bertanya. Pemuda berambut biru pucat itu kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel—yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon Direktur Schwensteiger untuk memberitahu bahwa resepsionis hotelnya tidak kapabel untuk melakukan tugasnya." Katanya, selagi jemarinya menari di atas _keypad _ponselnya.

Wajah wanita muda di hadapannya memucat, terlebih ketika Kuroko menempelkan layar ponsel tersebut ke telinganya, "Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain." Kuroko melanjutkan, dengan nada suara serta ekspresi yang sama datarnya. Hingga sulit rasanya mempercayai bahwa ia tengah _mengancam _seseorang.

"Ba-baiklah! Akan ka-kami siapkan kamar dengan segera!" Sang resepsionis cepat-cepat berkata dan menuliskan sesuatu ke buku tamunya, "Ka-kamar nomor 1880, Nathan akan membawakan barang bawaan anda." Setelah sang resepsionis selesai berkata, seorang pemuda melangkah maju sembari mendorong sebuah troli barang yang kosong melompong.

Kuroko meraih kunci kamar berupa kartu yang diletakkan sang resepsionis di meja di depannya, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Barang yang kubawa hanya sedikit, kok." Ujarnya, sembari melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar yang disiapkan untuknya.

Suara nyaring tanda bahwa ia telah sampai di lantai tujuannya menggema di lorong luas yang sepi. Kuroko melangkah keluar dari dalam lift dan memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarnya dengan cermat sebelum melanjutkan langahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Langkahnya yang pasti terendam oleh karpet merah maroon yang digelar menutupi keramik yang berkilat bagaikan permata dibawah cahaya chandelier yang dipasang berderet di langit-langit. Dindingnya dilapisi oleh _wallpaper _cokelat muda, menimbulkan kesan lembut dengan warna putih yang melapisi langit-langit lorong.

Kuroko kemudian berhenti di depan pintu dengan angka yang sama dengan yang tertera di kartunya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Kuroko menggesek kartunya ke mesin yang terpasang di sisi pintu. Pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara 'klik' perlahan sebelum terbuka, bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu dan televisi yang menyala secara otomatis.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, Kuroko melepaskan sepatunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur yang tersedia. Mata birunya menatap lampu yang menyala dengan tatapan intens selagi pikirannya berkelana, entah kemana.

"...—Diduga, keluarga mafia yang menyebabkan kekacauan di Spanyol ini bekerja sama dengan sekelompok yakuza di Jepang, mereka mengedarkan senjata di pasar gelap dan—."

Tatapan Kuroko teralih ke arah layar televisi yang kini menampilkan acara berita, dimana kini sang pembawa acara tengah bersama dengan sesosok berpakaian polisi dan tengah menjelaskan peristiwa yang belakangan ini menjadi topik hangat di dunia, kembali berulahnya keluarga mafia berikut antek-anteknya.

"—Sejauh ini, polisi di seluruh dunia belum dapat menangkap satupun mafiosi, maupun melacak dimana keberadaan keluarga-keluarga mafia tersebut. Di sini, kami sekarang bersama dengan Komandan Miroslav Klose dari kepolisian—."

Kuroko berguling dan membenarkan posisinya agar ia dapat mendengarkan sekaligus melihat wawancara antara sang pembawa acara dengan sang komandan kepolisian itu tanpa membuat lehernya kaku.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa publik ternyata memperhatikan setiap gerakan mereka—para mafia.

**.**

Setelah _check-out _dari hotel tempat ia menginap selama semalam, Kuroko menemukan dirinya berada di tengah kota Venezia, bingung dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Tetapi, kakinya tetap membawa tubuhnya melangkah, mencari celah dan jarak sempit antara tubuh orang-orang yang tertawa dan bersuka cita tanpa terdeteksi oleh mata. Matanya nyalang, mencari-cari peta atau sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan selagi ia berusaha keras agar sosoknya tidak tertangkap kamera pengawas yang terpasang di beberapa tempat.

Inilah mengapa dari dulu Kuroko tidak terlalu menyukai pergi keluar ketika matahari masih tinggi. Ia tidak dapat terang-terangan merusak sebuah kamera pengawas dengan peluru.

Dan selain itu, Kuroko juga memiliki alasan lain yang cukup logis untuk tidak keluar ketika manusia-manusia lain masih beraktivitas—.

"Hey, jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Kau tidak punya mata, apa!? Atau koordinasi mata dan tubuhmu itu tidak seimbang!?"

Kuroko mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda berambut platina yang memandangnya dengan manik hijau metalik sewarna dedaunan yang berkilat-kilat penuh dengan amarah dan dendam. Dengan refleks, pemuda berambut biru pucat itu melangkah mundur, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya karena matanya yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari peta untuk umum.

"Kau nyaris melukai _Tenth_, tahu!"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia mendengar bahasa Italia dengan aksen Jepang yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ingatannya berputar, berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini di suatu tempat.

"Kau—!"

"Nah, nah, sudahlah, sudahlah."

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda lain yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda berambut platina tersebut. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menengahi perdebatan sepihak antara Kuroko dan temannya.

Mata sewarna kopi pemuda tinggi tersebut kemudian bertemu dengan iris biru Kuroko yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata hitam, "Maaf ya, dia memang begitu. Abaikan saja kata-katanya, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk dan tersenyum lebar sebelum menyeret temannya pergi dari sana sebelum membuat kerumunan dan menarik perhatian. Sembari tertawa-tawa ketika temannya yang berambut platina memakinya dan meronta-ronta dari genggamannya.

Kuroko mengawasi punggung kedua orang itu yang akhirnya menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Ia kemudian menunduk dan membuka telapak tangannya yang berhasil merogoh saku salah satu dari dua orang tersebut tanpa disadari keduanya, mencoba melihat hasil yang ia peroleh dari saku pemuda berambut platina tersebut.

Mata biru itu kemudian membesar ketika ia melihat apa yang memandangnya balik dari telapak tangannya. Alih-alih dompet yang ia inginkan, yang Kuroko dapatkan adalah sebuah dinamit berukuran sedang.

Bagaimana pemuda berambut platina itu dapat menyembunyikan satu dinamit di dalam sakunya, Kuroko tidak tahu. Dan ia juga tidak ingin tahu apa keperluan dan siapa dua pemuda barusan.

Kuroko memasukkan dinamit tersebut ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik jasnya agar menutupi sumbu yang mencuat keluar dari saku celananya. Ia akan menyimpan benda tersebut untuk jaga-jaga.

Sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati selama kakinya berpijak di daratan Venezia ini. Karena, orang dengan rahasia gelap yang menyamar agar dapat berjalan layaknya manusia tanpa dosa bukan hanya dirinya saja.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka menyerangnya atau berusaha menyeretnya masuk ke dalam _famiglia _mereka hanya karena ia merupakan bagian dari—tidak, sekarang statusnya telah berubah menjadi mantan anggota keluarga—_mereka_.

**.**

"Hey, kau!"

Sudah sebulan Kuroko berada di Venezia. Dan sudah sebulan pula ia berhasil menghindari setiap kamera pengawas, dan setiap masalah yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Kau, yang bertopi abu-abu dan berkacamata hitam!"

Kuroko sudah cukup percaya diri dengan keberuntungannya, dan ia juga sudah **sedikit** melonggarkan pengawasannya. Mengingat betapa lamanya ia bertahan tanpa senjata, bukankah berarti ia akan bertahan di Venezia lebih lama tanpa terdeteksi siapa-siapa?

Tetapi nampaknya takdir sudah lelah memberikannya keberuntungan.

"**Kau! **Kau tuli ya!?"

Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata beriris merah yang menyala bagaikan api yang membakar segalanya.

Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, berusaha mencari orang yang mungkin dipanggil oleh pemuda beriris merah tersebut. Namun, tidak ada orang di sekitarnya selain dirinya. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang tak mungkin salah satunya adalah orang yang dipanggil dengan nada kasar oleh pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam hingga sekilas terlihat cokelat tua itu.

Setelah yakin pemuda berambut biru pucat itu tidak dapat melihat orang lain yang mungkin dipanggil oleh sang pemuda, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka, mengucapkan 'Aku?' tanpa suara.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada orang lain disini!?"

Kuroko menurunkan tangannya dan menatap pemuda yang tak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Alih-alih menanyakan apa keperluan sang pemuda, Kuroko malah berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Seolah ia tidak melihat apa-apa dan tidak berhenti untuk menoleh kepada siapa-siapa.

"Kau!"

Kuroko kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi tersebut ketika ia mendengar pemuda itu memaki dirinya dengan kesal.

"Tolong jangan memaki di depan umum. Banyak anak kecil melihatmu." Kuroko berkata dengan tenang, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali memaki dan melangkah menuju Kuroko dengan langkah yang dihentakan.

"Kau! Kau pasti adalah orang yang menginap di beberapa hotel atas nama diriku dan menggunakan kartu kreditku hingga _overlimit_, kan!?"

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, salah satu alisnya naik beberapa senti, otaknya berputar selagi mata birunya menatap sosok di hadapannya, seolah berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan orang di depannya ini, "Siapa?"

"Kau, tentu saja!"

"Tidak, maksudku, kau siapa? Aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu."

"Aku Kagami Taiga! Dan berhenti memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuatku ingin meninjumu seperti itu! Karena kau menggunakan kartu kreditku hingga _overlimit_, aku jadi tidak bisa makan, tahu!"

.

.

**Essere continuato**

.

.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Azu : "Hai, hai semuanya~ Apa kabar? Azu harap kalian semua baik-baik saja, ne~? Baiklah, chapter pertama ini Azu yang tulis, loh~ Berhubung Aru sudah nulis prolog, jadi Azu-lah yang akan balas reviw yang masuk di chapter prolog itu nanti, terima kasih atas reviewnya!"

Aru : "Wut de ... itu ada yang ganti kerjaan? Gak laku lagi jadi pemain— umph!"

Azu : "Kufufufu ushishishi kesesese fusososo."

Aru : "..."

Azu : "Yaaaaah karena kita semua malas bikin OC walaupun cuma nama numpang lewat, jadi kita pake yang sudah ada saja, contohnya itu, dua orang yang ditabrak Kuroko, mereka dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi, iya, kan, Aru? Atau itu ... Direktur hotel yang dompetnya dicuri Kuroko ..."

Aru :"Well, kan kita sudah sepakat setiap multichapter kita akan ada hubungannya dengan multichapter lain, iya, kan?"

Azu :"Jadi jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari fandom lain jadi orang numpang lewat atau jadi korban, toh, kemunculan mereka tidak akan lebih dari 10 detik."

Aru :"Dan kami tidak akan menulis nama mereka, hanya deskripsi fisik, ahahaha, tetapi seperti biasa, tentu saja orang-orang yang kami seret ke sini adalah milik mangaka mereka masing-masing~"

Azu : "Nah, Azu akan mendoakan biar Akashi Seijuuro datang ke mimpi kalian kalau kalian mereview~."

Aru : "… nggak harus review. Kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, masukkan, silahkan isi di kolom yang tersedia. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Datang lagi nanti~."

Azu : "Kita nih Cuma ngopi dari chapter sebelumnya kan ...?"

Aru : "Dasar nggak kreatif ..."

Azu : "_Speak to yourself_, Aru. Lagian kita Cuma pake kemampuan Kisecchi sebentar~."

Aru : "Kapan kita pake "_The one who can beat me is me_"?"

Azu : "... nggak akan pernah. SAMPE. KIAMAT. NGGAK. !"

Aru : "_Hidoi_!"

Azu : "Mari abaikan Aru dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~.'


	3. Target 2

Menatap layar yang ditunjuk oleh salah satu rekannya, manik merah gelapnya yang biasanya tidak tampak antusias ketika harus berhadapan dengan teknologi yang satu itu kini membara oleh determinasi. Sesosok lelaki, tidak lebih tinggi dari 170 cm, berjalan dengan santai, kalau dilihat dari kacamata orang biasa.

Di balik lensa kacamata hitam yang digunakan oleh lelaki di dalam layar, ia bisa melihat maniknya yang berwarna entah apa menatap sekelilingnya penuh waspada. Untuk ukuran seorang 'turis' langkah kakinya terlalu cepat. Bahunya terlalu tegang, dan matanya terlalu waspada.

"Kurasa dia bukan turis," seniornya yang duduk di depan layar sambil berkomentar.

"_The hell_!" lelaki berambut merah itu mengutuk, "Kalau ia turis tidak mungkin ia bisa mencuri dompet dariku!"

"Bahkan pencopet paling payah di Sisilia bisa mencuri dompetmu, Taiga," seniornya yang lain berkomentar.

"Ap— it-itu kecelakaan! Kecelakaan … _Fratello*_!" Kagami Taiga, lelaki berambut merah yang kini menatap sekelompok lelaki di yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan penuh layar itu menyanggah.

"Aku tidak peduli itu kecelakaan atau tidak," kali ini salah seorang gadis melangkah santai dari balik kerumunan lelaki berjas itu, tubuhnya boleh lebih pendek dari Kagami Taiga, tapi determinasi dan karisma yang ia pancarkan bisa jadi membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Kagami Taiga seklipun bertekuk lutut, "Kalau kau tidak mendapatkan dompetmu yang hilang **sebulan yang lalu** **kembali** **dan membayar** tagihan kartu kreditmu yang _**overlimit**_," seringai di bibir gadis itu hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai seringai haus darah, "**Aku akan memberimu misi dan mengatur ulang jadwal latihanmu hingga tiga kali lebih banyak dari yang terakhir**."

.

.

**La Cosa Nostra **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Arleinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

Musim semi di Venezia mengundang perhatian banyak turis dari mancanegara, biarpun tidak seramai musim panas. Bau pizza yang baru dipanggang atau bau lasagna yang menguar dari rumah-rumah penduduk membuat perut Kagami bergemuruh minta jatah. Harum cappuccino dari café terdekat seolah mengundang Kagami untuk mampir. Lidah lelaki berambut merah gelap itu nyaris bisa merasakan pahit-manis minuman kesukaannya itu ditambah dengan seporsi tiramisu yang meleleh dimulut.

Suara seruan anak-anak kecil di dekatnya membuat Kagami sadar dari imajinasinya yang terlalu vulgar itu. Sepasang anak kecil berlari melewati Kagami sambil tertawa-tawa sementara di belakangnya rekan-rekannya yang lain mengejar. Ibu paruh baya yang tengah menjemur pakaian yang baru selesai di cuci memperingatkan sekumpulan anak kecil itu untuk berhati-hati karena pagi menjelang siang ini Venezia sangat ramai.

Kagami memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian mendesah kecewa karena target yang ia incar tidak ada disana, "Kode 5, aku tidak menemukannya," mengerang, Kagami mengadu pada seniornya yang bertugas sebagai pemberi petunjuk arah agar Kagami bisa mendapatkan dompetnya kembali.

"_Tinggal sedikit lagi, Kagami. Jalan lurus terus lalu kau akan menemukan alun-alun dengan air mancur di tengahnya lalu ada empat cabang jalan yang berbeda_," Kagami mengikuti arahan dari Kode 5 dan berjalan hati-hati, berusaha menghindari anak kecil yang berlarian dengan gembira seolah tidak memiliki beban di dunia ini atau ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang membawa jemuran atau makanan di tangan mereka.

"_Ambil jalan yang utara lalu kau akan menemukan toko roti dan café berjejer di sana. Berjalan agak sedikit jauh ke dalam maka kau akan menemukannya. Ia terekam kamera di dekat café Barista," _sekarang Kagami berlari setelah mendengat arahan lengkap dari seniornya.

Dan benar saja. Berjalan tidak jauh dari café Barsita, ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kode 5 kepadanya melalui layar kamera pengawasnya.

"Hey, kau!" Kagami mengutuk suara tawa anak-anak kecil dan kerumunan yang membuat suaranya teredam. Ia juga mengutuk toko-toko kue dan café-café yang ramai pengunjung sehingga suaranya makin tidak terdengar

"Kau, yang bertopi abu-abu dan berkacamata hitam!" Kagami berusaha memperjelas maksudnya, memperbesar volume suaranya dan sekali lagi memanggil lelaki yang mencuri dompetnya itu.

"**Kau! **Kau tuli ya!?" kesal, Kagami berteriak berlari mengikuti lelaki mencurigakan itu yang melangkah menjauhinya. Itu artinya, lelaki pencuri dompet Kagami juga menjauhi kerumunan dan Kagami bisa melihat lelaki itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Manik merah Kagami yang membara karena determinasi bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata beriris biru pucat, seperti langit di musim dingin.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, berusaha mencari orang yang mungkin dipanggil oleh Kagami. Namun, tidak ada orang di sekitar situ selain dirinya sendiri dan Kagami. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa, sepertinya tengah bermain kejar-tangkap. Pemuda yang juga sekarang sudah melepas topi abu-abunya itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya terbuka, mengucapkan 'Aku?' tanpa suara.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada orang lain disini!?" Kagami bertanya, makin kesal. Makin dilihat orang yang mencuri dompetnya itu makin mencurigakan dan menyebalkan. Dan bukannya menanyakan apa keperluan Kagami, lelaki itu malah berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Seolah pertemuannya dengan Kagami selama beberapa detik itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kau!" Kagami yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara' dari mulutnya, saking kesalnya ia. Memangnya lelaki itu lupa apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kagami? _Hell_, Kagami terancam tidak makan disini! Dan seolah menegaskan pikirannya, perut lelaki itu bergemuruh.

"Tolong jangan memaki di depan umum. Banyak anak kecil melihatmu," lelaki berambut biru muda, dengan warna yang mirip seperti selaput pelangi matanya itu berujar dengan tenang. Kagami terdiam dan memandanginya dengan tidak percaya, apa-apaan lelaki ini? Kagami kembali memaki dan kali ini ia melangkah mendekati pelaku pencopet dompetnya itu dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

"Kau! Kau pasti adalah orang yang menginap di beberapa hotel atas nama diriku dan menggunakan kartu kreditku hingga _overlimit_, kan!?" Kagami menarik kerah baju lelaki itu dan bertanya langsung pada intinya.

"Siapa?" lelaki itu bertanya, masih dengan wajah datar yang sama, seolah-olah tanpa emosi. Seolah-olah lelaki berambut biru muda ini tidak memiliki emosi.

"Kau, tentu saja!" Kagami menggeram. Jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya itu, Kagami bagaikan binatang buas yang siap memangsa targetnya.

"Tidak, maksudku, kau siapa? Aku tidak merasa pernah mengenalmu," lelaki bermanik biru muda itu memperjelas pertanyaannya, masih tenang. Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama, membuat kesabaran Kagami meledak dibuatnya.

"Aku Kagami Taiga! Dan berhenti memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuatku ingin meninjumu seperti itu! Karena kau menggunakan kartu kreditku hingga _overlimit_, aku jadi tidak bisa makan, tahu!" omel Kagami sambil mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya," lelaki berambut biru merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet hitam yang Kagami kenali sebagai dompetnya yang hilang sejak sebulan yang lalu, "Ini aku kembalikan."

Kehilangan kata-kata, Kagami hanya berdiri diam sambil memandangi dompet yang sudah di tangannya sementara pelaku pencuri dompet Kagami berjalan dengan santai menjauhi Kagami, "Hei kau!" kesabaran yang sudah habis membuat Kagami memilih menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kekerasan.

Sejauh yang ia ingat, pistol yang ia bawa sudah ia pasangi dengan _silencer_, maka Kagami merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, membidik ke arah lelaki berambut biru muda itu dan menekan pelatuknya. Menyeringai dengan puas setelah membayangkan akan bertambah satu mayat di ruangan mayat rumah sakit setempat.

Namun secepat kilat lelaki berambut biru itu berbalik, melemparkan belati ke arah Kagami dan Kagami berani bersumpah ia mendengar bunyi 'kling' pelan yang menandakan bahwa timah panasnya sudah mendarat dengan indah di atas aspal.

"Tolong jangan menembak di depan umum. Banyak warga sipil melihatmu. Dan tidakkah kau tahu bahwa menembak orang yang baru kau temui itu tidak sopan?" dan Kagami mengamuk, meninju wajah lelaki itu sebelum memukul ulu hatinya hingga ia pingsan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos setelah membuat kartu kreditku _overlimit_, hah? Aku lapar tahu!"

.

"_Anoo_, Shinji … sepertinya tidak baik kalau kau terus mencolek pipi lelaki berambut biru muda itu," pelaku pencurian domepat Kagami yang tadi dihajar oleh yang bersangkutan kiti tergolek lemah, diikat di kursi sementara lelaki berjas hitam rekan-rekan Kagami yang lain mengerubunginya seperti sekelompk ilmuwan yang baru saja menemukan spesies baru.

Lelaki berambut biru muda itu bergerak sebelum kelopak matanya berkedip, berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya yang menyambutnya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap sekelompok lelaki berjas hitam itu.

"Akhirnyah kauh sadar jugah," Kagami berkomentar dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue. Lelaki berambut merah gelap itu kemudian mengaduh kesakitan ketika sebuah buku yang digulung bertemu dengan kepalanya.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara!" satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka melangkah mendekat ke arah lelaki berambut biru yang sekarang menjadi sandera mereka itu.

"Aku Aida Riko," gadis itu berujar, "Senang melihat wajahmu masih utuh biarpun Kagami sudah memberikan hadiah bogem mentah penuh cinta."

"Ap- Oy! Itu bukan penuh cinta … _Sorella_**!" Kagami membantah.

"Kuroko … Tetsuya," lelaki berambut biru itu berujar dengan ragu.

"Baiklah Kuroko Tetsuya, kami memiliki masalah disini," Aida Riko memasang wajah serius. Di sekelilingnya, sepuluh orang lelaki mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jas mereka dan membidik ke arah Kuroko yang masih terikat di kursi, "**Kau** mengambil dompet salah satu anggota keluarga kami dan memakai kartu kreditnya hingga _**overlimit**_**.** Sekadar info untukmu, masalah finansial adalah hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan disini. Berniat untuk menjelaskan alibimu?"

"Aku baru sampai di Italia kemudian naik taksi untuk menuju hotel lalu supir taksi menitipkan dompet orang itu padaku," Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang.

"Eh …? Jadi kau dan Taiga sudah saling kenal?" Riko melirik lelaki tinggi besar di sampingnya yang menggeleng heboh.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya … _Sorella_," ujar Kagami sambil memelototi lelaki berambut biru itu, "Kalau aku mengenalnya, buat apa aku menuduhnya sebagai copet? Um … _Sorella_?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kau mendapat dompet Taiga dari supir taksi? Lalu kau memutuskan untuk menggunakannya alih-alih mengembalikannya?" Aida Riko bertanya lagi.

"Di dalam tidak ada tanda pengenal atau foto selain lambang S dan uang serta kartu kredit," Kuroko masih menjawab dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu memakainya? Kau bilang kau baru sampai di Italia, naik pesawat bukan? Tidak mungkin kau tidak membawa uang kan?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran, Riko lanjut mengiterogasi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku kabur dari Jepang, hanya membawa uang yang cukup untuk sampai ke Italia. Aku berencana meminjang uang dari orang Italia," masih dengan wajah datar yang sama dan dengan nada datar yang sama pula serta ketenangan dan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, Kuroko menjawab.

"Ah begitu," Riko mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi kau adalah pencopet handal?" Riko memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kuroko.

"Bukan, aku seorang mafia," Kuroko menjawab.

"Ooh, jadi kau adalah mafia," Riko mengangguk, kesepuluh orang lelaki itu pun mengangguk.

"Tuh kan! Aku sudah bilang kalau dia bukan turis kan?" salah seorang dari lelaki berjas hitam itu menyikut rekannya yang lebih tinggi, yang sama-sama berambut hitam. Tapi lelaki yang lebih tinggi, yang memiliki alis yang tebal itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk diam-diam.

"Ahahaha," lelaki yang lain, kali ini berambut cokelat dan dari manik cokelat mudanya yang tampak ceria dan terbuka terpancar kehangatan itu membuka mulutnya, tertawa kecil, "Tak kusangka dia adalah mafia."

"Hee?" kali ini Riko yang membuka mulutnya, "Aku juga sependapat denganmu, Teppei."

"Ooh," lelaki dengan senyuman yang menyerupai kucing yang menggemaskan itu berseru dengan heboh, "Ternyata dia seorang mafia. Ya sudah … selesai kan masalah ini? Aku boleh kembali ke posku lagi kan?" lelaki berambut cokelat nyaris hitam itu bertanya.

"Ya, dan yang lain juga boleh kembali ke posnya masing-masing. Aku akan memberikan laporan ke Junpei mengenai masalah ini dan Taiga, **kau harus tetap bayar tagihanmu kalau masih mau makan disini**," sebuah seringai agak mengerikan terpeta di bibir Riko.

"_Geez_, baiklah, baiklah … _Sorella_."

"…."

Ya, mari silahkan lewat sini, Tuan Gagak. Jangan lupa _backsound_ koak-koaknya ya. Eh, Nona Jangkrik, bukan bagian Anda muncul sekarang! Harap tunggu dan baca naskah dengan tenang di ruang tunggu!

"…tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?" Riko berhenti di depan pintu sementara rekannya yang lain sudah berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Taiga bilang dia akan membayar tagihannya," lelaki berambut cokelat dengan manik cokelat muda yang hangat menjawab pertanyaan Riko.

"Bukan, bukan Taiga. Tapi Tetsuya," Riko mengeratkan pegangannya pada kusen daun pintu.

"Dia bilang… dia… adalah… mafia…?"

Dan sepuluh orang lelaki itu berbondong-bondong masuk kembali ke ruangan, mengelilingi Kuroko Tetsuya dengan senjata yang teracung ke arahnya. Dasar _Mafioso _dengan reaksi yang rada telat!

"Kau dari keluarga mana?" Riko bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang tidak wajar menyapa tubuhnya, seiring dengan aliran adrenalin yang menyusuri pembuluh darahnya. Sekali ini, ketika ia menatap Kuroko Tetsuya, ada yang berbeda, yang tadinya terlewatkan oleh dirinya.

"Aku ditugaskan di Jepang," Kuroko menjawab, biarpun bukan jenis jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Riko, tapi Riko cukup mengapresiasikan jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"Apa keahlianmu?" Riko bertanya lagi.

"Belati," kali ini Kagami yang menjawab, "_Ettou_… tadi dia memotong peluruku dengan belatinya … _Sorella_," Kagami menambahkan.

"Menarik," Riko mengangguk, "Teppei, Taiga, jaga Tetsuya! Lainnya silahkan kembali ke pos kalian! Aku akan menemui Junpei."

"Hei, memangnya informasinya sudah cukup?" lelaki yang memiliki nama lengkap Kiyoshi Teppei itu bertanya.

Riko tersenyum, "Kau meremehkanku, Teppei?"

.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, menemukan dompet Taiga dari supir taksi. Persis dengan cerita Taiga yang merasa dompetnya ketinggalan di taksi. Ia adalah _Mafioso_, sama seperti kita, keluarganya belum diketahui tapi aku punya dugaan. Dia bilang dia ditugaskan di Jepang. Senjatanya adalah belati," membelakangi jendela yang menampakkan halaman belakang _mansion_ yang luas itu, Riko duduk di atas kursi kayu besar yang menjadi tempat bagi Bosnya untuk mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk _paperwork_ setiap harinya.

"Dan dugaanmu …?" lelaki berambut hitam itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya, melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa kering setelah nyaris seharian membaca.

"Dia dari Teiko," Riko menjawab, "Kau tahu maksudku? Tidak mungkin dia dari keluarga yang itu, Junpei. Mereka **mendapatkan orang dari Jepang **bukan **mengirim orang ke Jepang**."

"Jadi maksudmu dia salah satu dari Kiseki?" Junpei bertanya lagi.

"Bisa jadi, bisa tidak. Kiseki harusnya berjumlah lima orang dan kita tahu siapa kelimanya. Tapi masalahnya, akhir-akhir ini ada rumor yang beredar, yang tidak mengenakkan kalau menurutku," Riko memutar-mutar salah satu pulpen milik Hyuuga Junpei, bosnya di tangannya.

"Tidak ada rumor yang enak di dengar, Riko," Junpei berujar, menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain asyik mengetuk permukaan meja kayunya yang terpelitur.

"Rumornya bahwa anggota Kiseki sebenarnya ada enam," Riko menghela napas berat.

"Jadi maksudmu, Kuroko Tetsuya ini adalah anggota Kiseki yang kabur dari Jepang. Atas dasar …? Apakah kaburnya Kuroko Tetsuya itu keinginannya sendiri? Atau karena dia terdesak?" Junpei menuliskan dugaannya di kertas, berikut hal-hal yang sudah Riko terangkan. Lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu tampak berpikir keras, pun dengan Riko.

"Menurutku … dia kabur karena keinginannya sendiri … Kiseki tidak miskin, kalau kau lupa. Kalau ada anggotanya yang kabur, Kiseki tinggal pasang iklan atau poster buronan dengan iming-iming yang lumayan," Riko akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di ruangan besar itu.

"Secara implisit kau berkata bahwa sebaiknya kita menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai anggota _famiglia_ kita," Junpei kembali menghela napas berat.

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Dengan tambahan anggota, misi yang kita terima bisa lebih banyak dan uang yang kita dapatkan juga bisa lebih banyak!" Riko melompat dari meja dan berdiri di hadapan bosnya, memberikan lelaki yang tampak lelah itu sebuah senyuman yang luar biasa lebar dan hangat.

"Baiklah," Junpei hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan apa-apa. Bahwa insting Riko selalu menuntunnya ke pilihan yang lebih baik, "Jangan lupa selalu awasi gerak-geriknya."

"Tentu saja, Junpei! Ah, dan aku berpikir untuk memasukkan dia ke dalam _Clubs_, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Lagipula Shinji sepertinya membutuhkan _partner_ setelah orang macam Taiga masuk ke _Spades_."

.

"Kau yakin …?" Kiyoshi menatap gadis berambut cokelat di depannya dengan sorot cemas dan tidak yakin, tapi senyuman Riko tidak pudar di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Junpei!" Riko menjawab.

"Baiklah … baiklah …" Kiyoshi membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Riko masuk ke dalam, tempat dimana Kuroko Tetsuya di sandera. Senyuman lebar tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya, dan dengan perlahan ia mendekati Kuroko.

Gadis ia menatap Kuroko dengan manik cokelat susunya sebelum mengeluarkan belati dari sakunya dan memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Kuroko, membuat Kuroko keheranan yang bertanya-tanya, "… eh…?"

"Selamat datang di Seirin _Famiglia_, Kuroko Tetsuya! Kodemu adalah Kode 11 dan kau adalah anggota baru dari _Clubs_. Aku harap kau tidak kabur dan meninggalkan kami seperti kau kabur dan meinggalkan Jepang … **karena kalau begitu, aku harus membunuhmu sebagai tanggung jawabku kepada Junpei**."

.

.

**Essere continuato**

.

.

*_Fratello_: Bahasa Italia untuk kakak laki-laki. Kami tidak memakai _senpai_ (biasanya Kagami memanggil seniornya dengan suffix –_senpai_) karena rasanya kurang pas.

**_Sorella_: Bahasa Italia untuk kakak perempuan (digunakan untuk menyebut wanita yang lebih tua).

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Aru : "Kembali lagi dengan Aru dan Azu di _La Cosa Nostra_ ini, yey! Ini update chapter kedua dari Aru, penuh dengan cinta dan kata-kata!"

Azu : "Berisik … dan apa-apaan itu ada humor garing diselipin disitu? Ini nggak ada _genre_ humornya, woy!"

Aru : "Aih, Saya nulis berusaha nggak jauh-jauh dari _cannon_nya, Azu! Kan kadang-kadang tim Seirin emang lemot dan berhumor gitu kan? Kan? Kan? Apalagi pas di NG-Shuu…."

Azu : "Nggak ada hubungannya sama NG-Shuu, tahu!"

Aru : "Di Kurobas Cup 2013 juga banyak momen nggak jelasnya kan…?"

Azu : "Udah sana bales review anon! Oh ya, omong-omong, review anon akan selalu di balas oleh Aru, karena yang review sedikit jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan review anon dan dibalas oleh Aru tiap dua chapter sekali."

Aru : "Oke! Pertama untuk **Kurokolovers**, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview dan terima kasih atas pujian tentang idenya Azu. Yup, seperti yang sudah Anda tebak, yang kode angka itu tim Seirin sedangkan yang kode nama dewa-dewa Yunani itu tim *piiiip* seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, kodenya akan terungkap kok~ sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa mampir lagi!"

Azu : "Emangnya ini rumahmu …?"

Aru : "Kemudian untuk **Ruki**, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview dan _well_, selamat datang di cerita tanpa _romance_ ini. Maaf, sebelumnya karena Aru dan Azu belum bisa bikin _romance_ boy X boy jadi nggak ada bumbu _romance_nya. Aru dan Azu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cerita dengan _cannon_nya, seperti yang sudah di bahas diatas jadi… yah… _well_… silahkan tebak sendiri dan menunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya. Mampir lagi yah!"

Azu : "Nah, itu untuk reviewer anonim yang mereview chapter satu."

Aru : "Sekarang giliran chapter 1 dan kita ketemu lagi dengan **Kurokolovers** terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 1 dan mereview lagi. sebelumnya, ada yang mau kami jelaskan disini. Pernah baca twilight saga? Di twilight saga itu prolognya merupakan cuplikan dari adegan klimaksnya cerita yang bersangkutan. Kalo di twilight itu prolognya adalah cuplikan waktu adegan Bella di tangkap James, kalo di New Moon prolognya adalah cuplikan waktu Bella mau menyelamatkan Edward pas Edward mau muncul ke tempat yang ada cahaya mataharinya, dan sebagainya (kalau tidak salah, saya sendiri agak-agak lupa dan bukunya entah dimana). Nah, kami memakai model begitu. Jadi mari kita anggap prolog kemarin adalah semacam spoiler, cuplikan kejadian yang akan terjadi di klimaksnya cerita ini. Kurang lebih begitu. Apakah menjawab semua pertanyaan Anda? Kalau belum, tolong tanyakan lagi yang belum dimengerti, akan kami jelaskan sebisa kami (tanpa memberikan spoiler yang berlebihan karena ntar jadinya nggak seru ._.)

Azu : "Nah, mari kita sudahi pojok Dilemma Azu dan Aru ini sebelum rubrik ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Azu akan mendoakan biar tim Seirin datang ke mimpi kalian kalau kalian mereview~."

Aru : "… nggak harus review. Kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, masukkan, silahkan isi di kolom yang tersedia."

Azu : "… kolom yang tersedia itu maksudnya kolom review kan?"

Aru : "Terima kasih sudah mampir. Datang lagi nanti~."


	4. Target 3

Ia berkedip.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Wajahnya yang biasanya hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar tanpa emosi kini dipenuhi dengan rasa heran, dan kebingungan yang sangat.

Senyuman lebar nan ramah dan tatapan menyeramkan gadis berambut cokelat tua pendek di depannya yang terlihat sangat kontras itu tidak membantu proses _loading _otaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian berlalu, dan otaknya yang tidak sanggup juga memproses informasi yang baru saja didengarnya hanya dapat memproduksi satu jawaban ambigu.

"... eh ...?"

.

.

**La Cosa Nostra **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Azureinne Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

Setelah Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya untuk menemukan sepuluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur waspada, Kuroko tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dapat melarikan diri lagi.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Otaknya sudah menyusun rencana melarikan diri yang sangat brilian, yang menyangkut ide dimana ia akan membeli tiket pesawat ke pedalaman Afrika atau Papua Nugini. Atau Amazon sekalian. Kemana saja, yang penting jauh dari peradaban.

Namun, dari setiap kemungkinan yang memenuhi otak Kuroko, direkrut oleh _famiglia_*tidak dikenal ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan—tidak, bahkan hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kuroko sejak ia terbangun dari pingsannya.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko menemukan sebuah _famiglia _yang merekrut seorang anggota tanpa terlebih dahulu menginterogasi asal-usulnya. Apakah mereka lupa bahwa Kuroko _meminjam _dompet anggota mereka dan menghabiskan isinya?—Kuroko rasa tidak.

Kini, berjalan di belakang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang baru saja mendeklarasikan Kuroko telah resmi masuk ke dalam Seirin _Famiglia_, Kuroko menatap inchi demi inchi lorong mansion besar yang terletak entah di bagian mana kota Venezia.

Mata birunya tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun detail dari _wallpaper _berwarna cokelat muda nyaris krem dengan gambar lambang Seirin _Famiglia_—menurut asumsi Kuroko—bahkan setiap warna yang telah pudar dan _wallpaper _yang telah terkelupas. Seolah jika Kuroko berbuat demikian, ia dapat menemukan jalan keluar rahasia dibalik _wallpaper _yang melapisi dinding lorong tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang sedang tidak sibuk?"

Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara, di depannya. Dan mendapati Riko melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ganda yang terbuka sedikit. Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap punggung Riko di depannya dengan tatapan yang hanya dapat dideksripsikan sebagai heran.

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat seorang _mafioso _yang memperlihatkan punggungnya di hadapan _mafioso _lain yang baru saja ditemuinya. Walaupun _mafioso _tersebut tidak memiliki senjata, bukan berarti ia tidak menguasai satupun beladiri, bukan? Dan walaupun _mafioso _terlihat tidak berbahaya, bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki pikiran licik, bukan?

Apakah Seirin _Famiglia _memang seperti ini, cepat lengah dan tidak dapat waspada?—Kuroko rasa tidak. Jika mereka selalu bersikap seperti itu, _Famiglia _ini tidak akan pernah dapat bertahan dan eksis hingga sekarang.

Ataukah ini karena gadis berambut cokelat pendek, yang perannya di dalam Seirin _Famiglia _belum Kuroko ketahui, sudah mempercayai Kuroko sepenuhnya?

Kuroko menatap punggung Riko Aida yang perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak dapat Kuroko identifikasi tersebut. Gadis itu berseru dalam bahasa Russia, yang Kuroko tidak ketahui apa artinya dan apa maksudnya.

Pemuda berambut biru pucat itu kemudian ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang dindingnya dilapisi karpet abu-abu yang kedap suara dan lantai keramik yang ditutupi sebuah karpet hitam tebal. Lampu besar yang tergantung di tengah ruangan tidak dinyalakan, namun, ruangan tersebut masih terang-benderang karena cahaya dari banyak monitor besar yang diletakkan di setiap sudut.

Kuroko mengikuti langkah Riko yang berjalan memasuki ruangan asing tersebut sembari mengulangi pertanyaannya, dalam bahasa Italia yang dimengerti Kuroko. Mata biru Kuroko memindai satu-persatu layar yang menampakkan pemandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Salah satu layar, yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, menampakkan sebuah peta dunia dengan cahaya kecil yang menyala-nyala dengan warna terang di satu tempat, di gambar benua Eropa, tepatnya Venezia, Italia. Layar di sebelahnya menunjukkan gambar lambang Seirin _Famiglia_, sedangkan layar terakhir di barisan yang paling dekat dengan pintu menampakkan daftar profil anggota Seirin _Famiglia_—mengapa Kuroko tahu? Karena 'Anggota Seirin _Famiglia_' tertulis besar-besar di paling atas.

"Astaga, Izuki! Sudah kubilang nyalakan lampu ketika kalian sedang bekerja!"

Seruan Riko membuat Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salah satu layar di tengah ruangan yang menampakkan profil seseorang dengan rambut platina dan mata hijau metalik yang Kuroko yakini pernah ia temui di suatu tempat dan menoleh ke tempat dimana Riko berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kami sedang menghemat listrik, Riko. Listrik itu sumber kebahagiaan manusia."

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Riko dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah duduk bersila di lantai dan sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu menyerupai robot kegemukkan berwarna perak dengan sepasang mata bulat besar dan bibir lebar yang membentuk senyum yang mengerikan, bagi Kuroko.

"Sia-sia saja, Izuki. Jika kalian ingin menghemat listrik, setidaknya matikan salah satu dari monitor kalian. Kalian adalah grup dengan tagihan listrik paling besar, tahu."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'Izuki' tidak berhenti untuk menoleh ke arah Riko sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Matikan atau tidak matikan, itulah pertanyaannya." Katanya, dengan nada suara seolah ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku serius di sini, jadi berhentilah bekerja dan jawab pertanyaanku, Izuki." Riko tersenyum, nampak kontras dengan suara berat nan menyeramkan yang baru saja ia gunakan. Membuat 'Izuki' menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berdiri dalam sekejap sebelum memasang hormat bagaikan seorang tentara yang siap menerima perintah atasannya.

"Apakah ada diantara kau dan Mitobe yang sedang menganggur?" Riko berkata, mengedit pertanyaannya sembari mempertahankan senyuman lebar yang malah terlihat menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"_Well_, seperti yang kau lihat barusan, Riko, aku sudah pasti tidak. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan robot buatanku, dan aku harus mengetesnya. Dan Mitobe sedang mencoba menciptakan senjata baru ... Sepertinya." Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang sama kelamnya tersebut mempertahankan sikap hormatnya. Satu-dua bulir keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, dan Kuroko dapat melihat kedua kaki pemuda itu agak gemetar, entah karena apa.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Riko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangguk sekali, seolah memerintahkan 'Izuki' agar menegakkan tubuhnya dan berhenti memberi hormat kepadanya.

Dan 'Izuki' menurutinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat—yang sungguh terlihat seolah ia tidak pernah keluar dan mengenal apa itu cahaya matahari dan indahnya langit biru di luar sana—itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampak heran dengan perintahRiko, "Siapa yang memberi izin itu?"

"Kau kuizinkan." Riko menjawab dengan nada penuh percaya diri, "Toh, Junpeo tidak akan keberatan. Tetapi kau harus sudah menyelesaikan robot itu besok." Lanjut Riko lagi. Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di wajahnya yang cantik, namun kali ini, senyuman itu seolah berkata 'Jika-kau-tidak-turuti-kata-kataku-kau-tidak-akan-pernah-melihat-cahaya-matahari-selamanya'.

Riko berbalik dan menepuk bahu Kuroko sekali sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, langkah kakinya yang pasti bergema di lorong yang kosong, meninggalkan Kuroko dan 'Izuki' yang terdiam dan menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Jadi kau Kuroko Tetsuya? Orang yang menghabiskan isi dompet Taiga?"

Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Izuki, wajahnya masih bersih tanpa ekspresi, dan matanya masih kosong tanpa emosi, nampak tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan 'Izuki' yang agak menyinggung. Nampaknya untuk sementara waktu, gelar Kuroko di Seirin _Famiglia _adalah 'Orang yang menghabiskan isi dompet Taiga'.

"Oke ... Apakah kau tahu barusan Riko menyuruhku melakukan apa?"

**.**

"Ahahaha, tentu saja, Shun Izuki tidak akan dapat meninggalkan ruangannya!"

Kuroko menatap punggung pemuda berambut cokelat muda yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang maksud tersembunyi yang berada di dalam kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur keluar darinya.

Pemuda bernama 'Izuki' yang ditemui Riko barusan menyuruh Kuroko pergi ke ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruangannya dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya Kuroko meminta bantuan seorang pemuda bernama Kiyoshi Teppei untuk membawanya jalan-jalan di sekitar mansion Seirin _Famiglia _dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang perlu dijelaskan di dalam keluarga mafia yang satu ini.

Kuroko tidak tahu mengapa 'Izuki' tidak mau mengantarnya langsung, dan pemuda berambut biru pucat itu berasumsi bahwa 'Izuki' sedang sibuk dengan robot buatannya itu. Namun nampaknya Kiyoshi tidak berpikir begitu.

"Kau tahu—namamu Tetsuya, kan?—Katanya, Izuki itu alergi matahari, jadi ia tidak pernah keluar dari ruangannya. Tetapi itu baru gosip sih. Bahkan sempat beredar berita di kalangan mafia Italia, katanya Izuki adalah spesies vampir, saking jarangnya ia keluar dari ruangannya. Bahkan Mitobe tidak sejarang dirinya."

Mata biru kosong milik Kuroko membesar sedikit, menanyakan pertanyaan bisu yang tidak meluncur keluar dari bibir sang empu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda, Kiyoshi mengangguk sembari terkekeh geli, seolah menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko yang bahkan tidak diketahui apa. "Kau lihat sendiri, kulit Izuki sangat pucat, bukan? Bisa dibilang karena itulah banyak orang yang mengiranya vampir.

"Baiklah, cukup pembahasan tentang Izuki-nya. Aku yakin Izuki mengirim kau bukan untuk membahas mengapa ia berkulit sangat pucat dan tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, kan?" Kiyoshi merenggangkan kedua tangannya, seolah pembicaraan tentang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini status rasnya tidak diketahui tersebut menguras energinya. "Aku sebenarnya terkejut Junpei dan Riko merekerutmu masuk ke Seirin! Kami sudah jarang merekrut orang lagi sejak generasi kesepuluh _Famiglia _terbesar di Italia telah muncul dan sejak Teiko mulai berkuasa di sekitar Asia."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu ingin mengeluarkan tanggapan dan respon seperti apa. Mata birunya menatap Kiyoshi yang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda yang tertutup.

Salah satu alis Kuroko kembali naik. Lagi-lagi. Mereka memperlihatkan punggung mereka kepada orang yang baru saja mereka rekrut masuk ke dalam _Famiglia _mereka.

Kiyoshi membuka pintu ganda bercat cokelat tua tersebut dan melangkah masuk, "Taiga? Tsucchi? Kalian masih hidup?" Serunya, sembari menoleh ke sana dan kemari sebelum berbelok ke satu arah dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang membeku, berdiri diam dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa di depan pintu ganda tersebut.

Selain menunjukkan punggung mereka dan lengah di hadapan _mafioso _lain, ternyata anggota Seirin _Famiglia _cenderung suka meninggalkan tamu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak teridetifikasikan tanpa mengundang orang itu masuk bersama mereka sembari menyerukan nama rekan mereka.

Mata biru Kuroko kemudian menangkap sebuah ukiran yang berada di permukaan pintu ganda yang baru saja dibuka Kiyoshi. Tidak seperti pintu ganda di dalam sebuah mansion pada umumnya, pintu itu tidak memiliki ukiran yang detail dan dicat hingga mengkilap.

Pintu itu hanya terbuat dari kayu oak dan hanya dipelitur hingga terlihat lebih anggun serta elegan. Gambar yang terukir di atas pintu adalah sebuah lambang spades yang lazim berada di dalam kartu remi, diukir sangat besar hingga jika Kuroko ingin melihat gambar tersebut secara lengkap, Kuroko harus menutup pintu ganda tersebut.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Apakah semua pintu di mansion Seirin memiliki ukiran besar seperti ini? Ia tidak ingat. Apa artinya? Apakah ini semacam kode?

Pemuda berambut biru pucat tersebut ingat ada seseorang di dunia mafia yang menciptakan sebuah kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya, ia lupa siapa namanya, namun ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah orang pertama yang menciptakan kode di dunia mafia untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin anggota Seirin juga seperti itu, namun mereka menciptakan kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka saja, bukan diri sendiri?

"Ah, Tetsuya! Masuklah!"

Kuroko tersentak, pemuda itu cepat-cepat melangkah masuk, mengikuti suara Kiyoshi yang entah berasal darimana di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang Kuroko masuki itu besar—hampir sama dengan ruangan milik Izuki, namun tanpa lapisan kedap suara yang terpasang di dinding dan karpet cokelat tua alih-alih hitam. Dindingnya tidak dipenuhi monitor yang menyala, melainkan berak-rak buku dalam berbagai macam bahasa. Sebuah jendela besar nampak tepat di hadapan pintu masuk, tirainya yang panjang dan anggun terikat di kanan dan kiri, membiarkan cahaya keemasan matahari menyelinap masuk dan menyinari ruangan yang identik dengan sebuah perpustakaan tersebut.

Puas memindai dan mengamati ruangan tersebut, mata biru Kuroko kembali beralih, nyalang mencoba mencari-cari sosok Kiyoshi yang baru saja menyuruhnya masuk. Ia kemudian menemukan Kiyoshi duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sudut, di depannya, nampak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang tengah membaca dengan serius.

Ragu, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi. "Duduklah!" Kuroko menurutinya. "Sebelum aku memperkenalkan orang ini, sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan satu-dua hal yang harus kau ketahui di dalam Seirin." Kiyoshi berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Sebenarnya tiga, Teppei. Tentang grup, kode, dan anggota." Pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang duduk di hadapan Kiyoshi berkata. Matanya yang sipit masih memindai kata demi kata ketika ia berujar.

Kiyoshi mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, Seirin _Famiglia _itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Namun tidak terlalu kecil juga. Intinya terlalu besar untuk dijadikan satu grup dan terlalu kecil untuk dijadikan banyak tim. Jadi, Seirin terbagi menjadi empat grup. Yang pertama adalah Spades, Clubs, Heart, dan Diamonds.

"Spades adalah grup asassin yang bertugas untuk membunuh, Clubs adalah grup err ... anak buah yang bertugas untuk membersihkan 'sisa-sisa'," Kiyoshi menaikkan kedua tangannya, membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya, "Kerjaan Spades. Clubs juga menghilangkan barang bukti, dan mengumpulkan informasi, Heart adalah tim medis dan _hacker_, sedangkan Diamonds adalah grup yang berisi mekanik sekaligus pembuat senjata.

"Di Seirin, terutama untuk bertugas, kami menghindari pemakaian nama, karena hal itu dapat beresiko. Kami menggunakan kode, dan tentu saja kode ini tidak digunakan jika kita berada di dalam mansion. Contohnya, kodeku adalah 7, di dalam misi, kau harus memanggilku kode 7. Apakah kau mengerti sejauh ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia ingat Riko pernah berkata kepada dirinya, ketika gadis berambut cokelat tua pendek itu mendeklarasikan masuknya Kuroko ke dalam Seirin _Famiglia_. Kode Kuroko adalah 11.

"Spades berisi Kagami Taiga, kodenya adalah 10, dan Satoshi Tsuchida, kodenya 9." Kiyoshi menunjuk pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang kini telah menutup bukunya dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Kuroko.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya." Kata Tsuchida, dengan ramah.

"Hearts berisi Hiroshi Fukuda, kodenya 13, Koki Furihara, kodenya 12, dan Koichi Kawahara kodenya 15. Aku yakin mereka seumuran denganmu. Aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan mereka, nanti. Diamonds berisi Shun Izuki, kodenya 5, dan Rinnosuke Mitobe, kodenya 8. Sedangkan Clubs sejauh ini hanya diisi oleh Koganei Shinji, kodenya 6. Tetapi kudengar kau masuk ke dalam Clubs, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia ingat Riko juga pernah berkata demikian.

"Pemimpin Seirin adalah Hyuuga Junpei, dia pemimpin Seirin yang ke-2, dan kodenya adalah 4. Aku adalah tangan kanan Hyuuga," Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar secercah nada bangga dalam suara Kiyoshi, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar, "Kodeku 7. Dan Riko Aida adalah penasihat pribadi Seirin. Beserta ayahnya sebenarnya. Tetapi ayahnya lebih suka bepergian. Apakah kau memiliki pertanyaan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Sistem di dalam Seirin _Famiglia _jauh lebih mudah daripada sistem di dalam _Famiglia_-nya yang dulu. Mereka tidak menggunakan kelas-kelas—atau perlukan Kuroko sebut sebagai _kasta_ atau _level_?—dan mengakui kekuatan setiap individu.

Mungkin Kuroko akan betah di sini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membatalkan pesanan tiket pesawatnya yang mengarah ke sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni di Benua Oceania.

"Nah, bagaimana jika sekarang aku akan menemanimu menghadap Junpei? Tesmu akan segera dimulai. Kau tidak berpikir masuk ke sini akan semudah membalik telapak tangan, bukan?" Kiyoshi bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum.

"Dan aku yakin sebagai seorang mafia kau tahu jelas, Tetsuya. Bahwa **kegagalan adalah kematian**."

.

.

**Essere continuato**

.

.

*_Famiglia_: Dalam bahasa Italia artinya Family (keluarga). Istilah yang sering di pakai untuk merujuk pada sebuah keluarga mafia.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Azu : "Azu merasa sangat malu dengan Kiyoshi disini ... Astaga, OOC-nya ..." *nutupin muka pakai kertas koran bekas gorengan*

Aru : "Halo semuanya! Kembali lagi dengan Azu dan Aru di La Cosa Nostra chapter keempat! Yay!" *puter rekaman tepuk tangan dan jeritan fans* "Tolong abaikan saja Azu yang sedang meratapi nasib di sana. Memang pada dasarnya orang berhati lembut dan suka tersenyum seperti Kiyoshi dan seseorang penggila baseball di fandom sebelah akan menjadi jahat di tangan Azu ..."

Azu : "... Tidak usah diperjelas, terima kasih ..."

Aru : "Sama-sama~ Sekarang, akhirnya sistem Seirin sudah jelas, fyuh~ Mungkin akan lebih gampang kalau kita pakai sistem _Guardian_, ya, Azu?"

Azu : "Well, kebayang sih. Jadi nanti si Hyuuga jadi sky, terus nanti Kiyoshi jadi ... mist?"

Aru : "..."

Azu : "..."

Aru : "Nah, mari kita sudahi pojok Dilemma Azu dan Aru ini sebelum rubrik ini lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Saya akan mendoakan biar Akashi datang ke mimpi kalian kalau kalian mereview~."

Azu : "Omong-omong soal Akashi, inget nggak sih waktu Aru ketawa ngakak sampe peruta sakit gara-gara liat mukanya Akashi?"

Aru : *tiba-tiba pengen ketawa* "Pffft… gara-gara liat tampang lawaknya Akashi itu kan? Pokoknya sekarang kalau liat Akashi jadi pengen ketawa mulu deh… _Anyway_, Saya akan mendoakan biar Aomine datang ke mimpi kalian kalau kalian mereview~."

Azu : "… nggak harus review. Kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, masukkan, silahkan isi di kolom yang tersedia."

Aru : "Kayaknya peran kita kebalik?"

Azu : "Ganti suasana. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Datang lagi nanti~."


	5. Target 4

Jendela yang terbuka lebar di belakangnya memang mengundang perhatiannya untuk sekadar memandangi luasnya halaman belakang dari _Mansion Seirin_ tempat keluarganya bermukim. Tentu saja hal sesederhana itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, sebab dihadapannya bertumpuk kertas-kertas yang berisi laporan-laporan kerusakan akibat kelakuan rekan-rekannya.

Menghela napas sambil memegangi perutnya yang bergemuruh—salahkan bau lasagna yang menguar dari dapur, yang kebetulan berada di dekat ruangan kerjanya—lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengucek kedua matanya yang lelah. Sudah dari pagi buta pemimpin _Seirin Famiglia_ itu mengerjakan _paperwork_ bagiannya.

Tidak hanya matanya yang lelah tapi juga kepalanya berdenyut hebat, ditambah dengan kehadiran anggota baru yang direkrut secara sepihak oleh penasihat pribadinya, lelaki berambut biru muda dengan manik senada yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan beberapa saat lagi ia harus memberikan misi yang pas untuk membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri percaya pada anggota baru itu.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Hyuuga memakai kembali kacamatanya dan kembali (sok) sibuk dengan _paperwork_ yang harus ia baca, periksa, dan ditandatangani.

"Junpei!" tapi sebuah suara membuatnya urat-urat di dahinya bermunculan, seraya meteran tingkat kesabarannya menurun hingga titik dibawah angka nol. Hanya ada satu orang yang kehadirannya membuat kesabaran Hyuuga menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Teppei! Apa maumu, hah?! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk mengurus masalah di misi terakhirmu?" meremas pulpen yang ada di tangannya, Hyuuga melirik Kiyoshi Teppei dengan manik cokelatnya yang tajam bagaikan elang.

"Eh? Oh, masalah restoran yang itu," lelaki tinggi berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan dari Bosnya itu, "Aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau tahu kan aku tidak benar-benar serius mau menikahi seorang wanita? _The hell_, kerjaanku kan mafia. Masa aku menikah? Harusnya mereka tahu kalau aku cuma bercanda."

Sudah. Cukup sudah. Hyuuga sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada partikel-partikel kesabaran yang tersisa dalam dirinya, "BERCANDA, HAH? SELURUH EKSISTENSIMU DI DUNIA INI ADALAH CANDAAN TAHU! GARA-GARA KAU BERCANDA BEGITU, PEMILIK RESTORAN MINTA GANTI RUGI TIGA KALI LIPAT! KAU PIKIR KITA INI KELUARGA KAYA YANG BANYAK UANG, HAH?!"

"Ahahaha, Junpei! Kau harus belajar lebih dalam lagi soal arti dari sebuah candaan, kau tahu? Kalau kau marah-marah terus begitu, kau cepat tua loh nanti," Kiyoshi berjalan santai ke arah meja kayu besar tempat bosnya menumpuk kertas-kertas tugasnya, "Lagipula, marah-marah di depan anak baru itu tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau dia kabur dan memutuskan untuk menyebarkan berita ke seluruh dunia kalau pemimpin Seirin _Famiglia_ adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang suka marah-marah?"

"…aku tidak setua itu…" menghela napas, Hyuuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Sebetulnya, aku tidak yakin Orang Besar Hobi Bercanda itu sudah menjelaskan ini kepadamu, tapi aku akan memberimu misi. Semacam ujian masuk Seirin _Famiglia_."

"Ahahaha, tenang saja Junpei! Aku sudah menjelaskannya kok!" Kiyoshi tersenyum bangga.

"Misimu kali ini bersama dengan Kode 6, Koganei, mengambil dokumen di markas Teiko di Toulouse," mengabaikan Kiyoshi, Hyuuga mengambil sebuah foto dari laci mejanya dan menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada lelaki berambut biru muda itu, "Ini markas Teiko di Toulouse," Hyuuga bisa melihat manik biru muda milik lelaki di hadapannya berkilau karena sebuah pemahaman dan pengenalan terlintas di benaknya, "Menurut Izuki, dokumen tentang keluarga Teiko ada di semua markas Teiko, termasuk di Toulouse ini."

Dan Hyuuga menyeringai begitu ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya secara tidak sadar mengangguk, membenarkan kalimatnya, "Dan tugasmu adalah menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota Teiko, mengambil dokumennya dan membawanya kembali. Sebetulnya Koganei hanya akan menemanimu sampai di bandara dan ia akan menunggu di bandara. Secara teknis, misi ini kau kerjakan sendiri.

Kau juga harus meletakkan bom di lokasi yang strategis, Izuki bilang kalau bisa bomnya diletakkan di ruang arsip dan ruangan pemimpin markas. Bom ini adalah bom baru buatan Izuki, yang mengandung zat radioaktif. Bom akan di ledakkan oleh Izuki dengan pengendali jarak jauh."

"Lalu, aku harus menyamar jadi siapa?" Kuroko bertanya.

Hyuuga menarik napas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Identitasmu untuk menyamar ke Teiko adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan kode nama _Schwarz_."

.

.

**La Cosa Nostra **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale** and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **A****rleinne**** Karale**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story with **no actual pairing****. **A **little portion of gore in this chapter**

_Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Eh…? Jadi di dunia ini ada dua Tetsuya?" Kiyoshi bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Hebat sekali… aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada dua Kiyoshi Teppei di dunia ini? Atau mungkin ada dua Hyuuga Junpei? Atau bahkan bisa jadi ada dua Aida Riko? Waaah, mungkin ada dua Mitobe, dua Koganei, dua Tsucchi, dua Taiga, dan ada dua—."

"…Teppei, tutup mulutmu sebelum aku melemparmu dengan tumpukan kertas ini!" Hyuuga mengancam. Rahangnya mengeras seiring nada bicaranya yang merendah. Ia sendiri yakin urat-urat pertanda amarah sudah muncul di dahi dan lehernya, "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu kalau masih saya nyawamu itu."

"Ahahaha, Junpei! Kau seram…" Kiyoshi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kembali ke misimu, Tetsuya," Hyuuga mengabaikan 'tangan kanannya' yang sekarang tampak gugup dan sedikit tidak nyaman akibat bentakannya tadi, "Kau dan Koganei akan berangkat ke Toulouse setengah jam lagi, dengan penerbangan sipil kelas ekonomi. Jangan bertanya kenapa kami hanya mampu membelikanmu tiket kelas ekonomi!"

"Dan jangan bertanya darimana aku tahu siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya karena aku yakin kau tidak mau tahu!" tambah lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu ketika Kuroko Tetsuya membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Nah, nah, sebaiknya kau temui Koganei sekarang, Tetsuya. Sepertinya Bos kita sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik," bersandar pada bingkai pintu ganda yang terbuka, Aida Riko mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya, "Dan Teppei! Aku menugaskanmu mengurus 'sesuatu' bukan? Kau lupa, hm? **Kalau kau tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, aku akan potong gajimu bulan ini**," Riko berujar begitu sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat Kiyoshi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunduk ke arahnya dan pergi dari ruangan Bos mereka. Tetsuya mengikuti di belakangnya.

Samar-sama Riko dan Hyuuga bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya mengenai misi pertama Kuroko dan dimana mereka bisa menemukan Koganei. Sebelum keduanya mendengar lebih banyak, Riko menutup pintu ganda dan berjalan mendekat ke arah bosnya yang sekarang melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku percaya kau bilang tadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kuroko Tetsuya…?" Riko mendelik sebal ke Hyuuga.

"Beberapa menit setelah kau pergi untuk menemui Tetsuya, Ayahmu datang dan memberiku ini," Hyuuga menunjuk tumpukan kertas di sisi mejanya yang lain. Di lembar paling atas terdapat foto Kuroko Tetsuya dan biodata singkat tentang dirinya, "Ayahmu bilang butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencarinya, tapi ia berhasil menemukan biodata Tetsuya lewat sidik jari yang ditemukan Izuki di dompet Taiga. Beliau lalu mencari kecocokan dan ternyata sidik jari yang cocok ada di _database_ Teiko. Ayahmu dan Mitobe menyusup ke _database_ Teiko dan mencuri ini," terang Hyuuga sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas tumpukan kertas yang berisi informasi tentang anggota terbaru _famiglia_ mereka.

"Dan kau yakin penyusupan kita tidak terdeteksi karena…?"

"Kau tahu virus buatan Mitobe tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak bukan? Diam dan berbahaya, seperti pembuatnya."

.

Berdiri di depan gerbang besinya yang kokoh dan selalu tertutup membuat Kuroko Tetsuya dibajiri oleh nostalgia. Dulu, ia dan rekannya sering dikirim ke sini untuk mengecek keadaan markas atau untuk memberikan bantuan pada misi sulit yang diterima oleh Markas Teiko di Tolouse itu.

Lelaki berambut biru itu tersenyum samar ketika penjaga gerbang menoleh ke arahnya dan pengenalan terpeta di manik gelapnya. Lelaki berjenggot itu bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan kedalam pos untuk menekan tombol otomatis yang mengendalikan pintu gerbang besi itu. Tak berapa lama, gerbangnya terbuka. Kuroko pun mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke dalam.

Bau segar rumput yang baru di pangkas menyapa indra penciumannya. Manik biru pucatnya hanya sekilas memandangi halaman Markas Tolouse yang luas, toh ia sering sekali mampir ke sini, dulu. Kuroko masih ingat bagaimana patung wanita di tengah halaman itu mengeluarkan air dari kendi yang ia bawa. Kuroko masih ingat bagaimana cahaya rembulan merefleksikan beningnya air kolam berbentuk lingaran yang seolah menjadi pusat dari halaman Markas Tolouse itu.

Kuroko tidak butuh sambutan, karena memang biasanya seperti itu. Tapi lelaki muda yang usianya tidak lebih dari tiga puluhan itu menunggunya di depan pintu ganda Markas Tolouse, tampak awas dan waspada. Senyuman yang memang tidak pernah bertahan lama di wajah Kuroko kini menghilang.

"Tuan Kuroko," pemimpin Markas Tolouse itu membungkuk singkat ke arahnya, "Kami merasa terhormat atas kunjungan Anda."

"Begitukah?" Kuroko bertanya selagi ia menaiki tangga. Mengabaikan pemimpin Markas Tolouse seutuhnya, Kuroko bergerak ke arah kiri dari pintu ganda, mendekati alat sensor sidik jari dan retina. Melebarkan manik biru pucatnya kemudian menekan jempolnya, Kuroko kemudian mendapatkan haknya untuk masuk ke dalam, "Tidak biasanya kau menyambut tamumu di depan pintu."

"Ada rumor yang beredar, Tuan Kuroko," lelaki itu membuka pintu ganda Markas Tolouse dan sekali lagi Kuroko membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam, "Kalau Anda memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Teiko…?" akhir dari spekulasi lelaki itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Rumor banyak beredar di dunia ini," jawab Kuroko singkat, "Aku ditugaskan untuk mengecek kelengkapan data kalian. Modernisasi sistem penyimpanan data akan dilakukan mulai bulan depan," Kuroko mengabarkan.

"Ah… begitukah? Aku rasa aku juga harus mulai merapikan arsip di kantorku. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemani Anda, Tuan Kuroko. Semoga kerjaan Anda lekas selesai. Aku ada di kantorku kalau Anda memerlukan sesuatu," dan begitu saja lelaki itu pergi ke arah yang berlawan dengan yang dituju oleh Kuroko.

"_Perasaanku saja atau kau dan orang itu sangat kaku, eh, Tetsuya? Tidak tahu arti dari 'santai' ya?_" Shun Izuki, salah satu rekannya di _famiglia_ barunya berkomentar dari alat komunikasi yang Kuroko pasang di dalam telinganya. Kuroko hanya diam.

Ia melenggang melewati alat pemindai tubuh, tanpa perlu repot-repot masuk melewatinya. Salah satu dari keuntungan menjadi seseorang yang berasal dari Markas Utama adalah, kau tidak perlu melakukan periksa badan atau melewati serangkaian alat pemindai tubuh untuk mengecek apakah ada benda mencurigakan yang datang bersamamu. Menurut Kuroko, dalam dunia mafianya, hal seperti itu masuk ke dalam kategori yang tidak berguna. Karena seorang mafia selalu membawa minimal satu senjata bersamanya, kemanapun ia pergi.

Suara-suara percakapan yang kental dengan aksen Prancis memasuki gendang telinganya, suara tawa yang menggelegar dan juga kikikan pelan terdengar dari arah Ruang Besar. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Kuroko hanya melewatinya, tidak merasa perlu repot-repot untuk mampir ke dalam biarpun dulu biasanya ia masuk ke sana untuk sekadar meminum _fruit punch_.

Makin dalam Kuroko menyusuri lorong-lorong artistik dari Markas Tolouse, makin samar suara-suara itu terdengar. Langkah kakinya menggema di lorong yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Selagi tangannya memainkan benda kotak berukuran kecil di saku celananya, manik biru pucat fokus menatap jalan di depannya. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko berhenti di depan pintu, yang letaknya di ujung lorong.

"Senior Izuki, kau bisa memodifikasi tampilan kamera pengawas ruang data sekarang," mungkin bagi orang awam, Kuroko seperti bicara sendiri. Tapi ratusan kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri, Shun Izuki dan Mitobe Rinnosuke mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seringai terpeta di bibir lelaki berambut hitam yang memiliki masalah dengan lelucon itu.

"_Yosh_, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi!" dengan penuh semangat, jemarinya menari di atas _keyboard_, mengetikkan serangkaian perintah pada komputer yang hanya dimengerti olehnya dan rekannya. Setelah selesai, ia mengamati salah satu dari beberapa puluh layar di hadapannya dan menyeringai begitu hasil yang ia inginkan sudah keluar.

"Kau lihat, Rinnosuke! Kita berhasil!" lelaki berambut hitam dengan alis yang lebih tebal, yang lebih banyak diam dibandingkan bicara tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"_Tetsuya, kau bisa masuk sekarang!_" perintah yang ia dengar dari Seniornya di Italia membuatnya sedikit kaget. Belum sampai lima menit berlalu dari kode yang ia berikan untuk Seniornya, tapi Seniornya itu sudah berhasil menyelesaikan bagiannya. Maka tanpa ragu, Kuroko membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Lantai atas Markas Tolouse adalah tempat dimana ruang penjaga bertugas. Seluruh sistem kemanan Markas Tolouse dijalankan dari sana, termasuk tempat khusus untuk mengawasi kamera pengawas yang tersebar di banyak tempat di Markas Tolouse.

"Hei, itu yang dari Markas Utama," salah satu pengawas menunjuk ke arah layar yang menampakkan gambar Kuroko memasuki ruangan data, "Siapa namanya? Tumben sekali dia tidak bersama dengan temannya yang berambut pirang. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tuan Kuroko," rekannya berujar, ikut mengawasi ruang data dari layar, "Dan lelaki berambut pirang yang sering bersama dengan Tuan Kuroko adalah Tuan Kise. Boss bilang Tuan Kuroko memeriksa kelengkapan data karena modernisasi sistem penyimpanan data akan dilakukan bulan depan. Tapi kita disuruh untuk mengawasi dia."

"Hm…? Baiklah," dengan bosan kedua lelaki itu menyeruput kopi mereka dan melahap kue yang tersedia untuk mereka sebelum mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroko yang tampak sibuk memeriksa halaman demi halaman yang tersimpan dalam map manila di salah satu lemari ruang arsip itu.

Padahal kenyataannya, Kuroko mencari di lemari yang terletak paling belakang dari ruangan itu, tempat dimana data-data penting tersimpan. Membutuhkan authorisasi untuk membukanya, tapi dengan bantuan Mitobe, Kuroko berhasil membuka segelnya dan mulai mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

Ia butuh informasi lengkap tentang Teiko, yang ditugaskan oleh pemimpinnya yang baru, Hyuuga Junpei. Bukan karena Kuroko kurang informasi tentang Teiko, tapi masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan tentang Teiko.

Begitu ia menemukan map putih yang bergambarkan lambang Teiko, tanpa buang waktu Kuroko mengambilnya. Ia mencari lagi dan kembali menemukannya. Total ia menemukan lima map dengan lambang Teiko di sampul depan mapnya. Merasa cukup dengan temuannya, Kuroko berdiri.

Tapi kilatan emas menarik perhatiannya. Ketika Kuroko menarik map emas yang menyapa rasa penasarannya, Kuroko bisa melihat lambang salah satu keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh di Italia terlukis di sampil mapnya. Di bagian atasnya dua buah senjata laras panjang saling bersilangan sementara sebuah kerang dengan dua sayap yang direntangnya tergambar di antaranya. Semacam segi enam ada di bawah senapan dan kerang dengan peluru tergambar di tengahnya. Sekelilingnya, sulur-sulur menghiasi dengan artistik.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk membawanya. Siapa tahu akan berguna ke depannya nanti.

Sebelum meninggalkan lemari arsip, Kuroko meletakkan sebuah kotak hitam yang sedari tadi ada di dalam sakunya. Kemudian sembari menyembunyikan hasil curiannya di balik jas, Kuroko berujar pada Seniornya, "Senior Izuki, aku keluar sekarang."

"_Hai' hai',_" muncul jawaban singkat dari seniornya, tepat setelah Kuroko membenarkan jasnya, "_Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Tetsuya._"

Kembali menyusuri lorong yang sama, namun kali ini lebih banyak orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya karena jam makan siang sudah dekat. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Sesekali Kuroko balik menyapa ketika ia mengenal nama orang yang bersangkutan. Bau pedas menggelitik hidungnya, membuat lelaki berambut biru muda itu bererapa kali berhenti untuk bersin guna menghilangkan rasa gatal di hidungnya.

Ketika ia melewati Ruang besar, bau khas vanilla dan stroberi menyapa indra penciumannya, membuat kerongkongannya yang kering semakin menjadi. Berfokus pada tugas di tangannya, Kuroko berhasil menghindari sapaan maut dari es krim dan _fruit punch_ yang dulu sering ia nikmati bersama dengan rekannya.

Tidak sulit mencari ruangan pemimpin Markas Tolouse. Kuroko dan rekannya berkali-kali ke sana untuk melapor misi atau melapor kedatangan mereka. Atau sekadar untuk bertemu. Biarpun pemimpinnya sudah ganti dari yang terakhir Kuroko temui—bahkan Kuroko sendiri lupa kapan terakhir dia kemari dengan label 'anggota Teiko _Famiglia_ dari Markas Utama', yang jelas pergantian pemimpin Markas Tolouse terjadi ketika ia masih di Markas Utama—tapi ruangannya tidak dipindahkan ke tempat lain sehingga Kuroko masih ingat jalannya.

"Senior Izuki, tolong modifikasi kamera pengawas di ruang Pemimpin Markas Tolouse," Kuroko kembali berbicara pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak cemas seniornya di Italia sana tidak mendengarnya. Mikrofon dan alat penyadap di pasang di bahunya. Asalkan Kuroko berbicara cukup keras, dengan frekuensi yang bisa di dengar oleh manusia normal, Izuki dan Mitobe pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Hening menyapa ketika Kuroko menunggu balasan dari Seniornya yang pasti sekarang tengah bekerja setelah kode yang Kuroko sampaikan didengar olehnya. Kuroko menutup mata kirinya ketika partikel debu seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Angin berhembus di jendela besar di sampingnya membuat rambut biru mudanya menari. Rasa dingin sekilas menyapa pipinya.

"_Kau bisa masuk sekarang, Tetsuya!_" mengetuk pintu, Kuroko kembali bermani dengan kotak di sakunya sambil menunggu pintunya terbuka.

"Masuk!" balasan singkat dari dalam.

"Ah, Tuan Kuroko!" pemimpin muda itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah untuk mendekati Kuroko.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Kuroko mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan melemparkannya ke arah pemimpin Markas Tolouse itu, "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Kkkkh…" lelaki itu mencabut pisau yang tertancap di lengan atasnya, "Apa yang Anda lakukan, Tuan Kuroko? Apa maksudnya semua ini?" ia bertanya ketika Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan pisau dan kali ini ditambah dengan jarum yang cukup tebal.

Melihat amunisi yang Kuroko keluarkan, pemimpin muda itu jelas tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Ia membuka laci mejanya, hendak mengeluarkan pistol yang tersimpan di sana tapi Kuroko lebih gesit dan melemparkan jarumnya, membiarkannya bersarang di leher lelaki itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kuroko singkat, "Hanya ingin saja," lanjutnya.

"Maksud Anda, Anda hanya ingin melukai—argh!" Kuroko melemparkan pisaunya dan kali ini mata gelap lelaki itu adalah sasarannya, "Argh!" berteriak menyedihkan, lelaki Prancis itu tergeletak di bawah meja, menggeliat sambil berusaha mencabut pisau Kuroko dari matanya sekaligus berusaha menutup luka yang ia derita agar darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya tidak semakin banyak.

"Anggap saja sebagai pelepas stres," jawab Kuroko singkat, berdiri menjulang di depan lelaki yang masih menggeliat kesakitan itu. Ia mengeluarkan tiga pisau sekaligus kali ini, "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu setelah kau tahu aku kesini?" Kuroko mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya sebelum membiarkan pisaunya melesat, mengikuti hukum gravitasi dan terbenam dalam leher lelaki itu.

Lirikan penuh benci dari mata kanannya yang sehat membuat Kuroko mau tertawa. Tapi tentu saja ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik di balik topeng sempurnanya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi, "Kau tidak ada inisatif sama sekali," komentar Kuroko sambil berjongkok di samping lelaki yang kini hanya bisa memandanginya. Ia mencabut pisau dari leher lelaki itu, "Kau bahkan tidak melawanku."

Kuroko melihat cairan merah pekat yang menetes dari pisaunya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menghujamkan pisaunya pada leher lelaki itu dan setengah menariknya hingga kini luka sayatnya makin dalam dan lebar, "Matilah dalam diam."

Dan Kuroko menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan kotak yang ia bawa sebelum mengikat mulutnya dengan dasi yang tergeletak di meja. Berdiri, Kuroko mengambil kain dan menyiramnya dengan air, membersihkan bercak-bercak darah yang tertinggal di jasnya.

"Senior Izuki, keberatan kalau aku minta kau tidak mematikan modifikasi kamera disini sampai aku tiba di jarak aman?" Kuroko bertanya.

"_Hmm…? Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Ini cukup menyenangkan, sebetulnya_," dari Italia seniornya menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang," Kuroko melenggang santai keluar dari ruangan pemimpin Mansion Tolouse itu. Dengan santai ia keluar dan memberikan kode pada penjaganya untuk membuka gerbang agar ia bisa pergi dari sana.

"Kapan Anda kesini lagi, Tuan Kuroko?" penjaga gerbang bertanya sebelum Kuroko melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kurasa tidak akan pernah," jawab Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Melihat keheranan yang terpeta di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu, Kuroko menambahkan, "Mungkin tugasku akan digantikan oleh orang lain.," dan Kuroko pun berlalu.

"Senior Izuki," Kuroko memanggil ketika jaraknya dengan Mansion Tolouse cukup jauh, "Kau bisa meledakkannya sekarang."

"_Hm…? Kau yakin? Baiklah, Tetsuya. Saksikan sihirku yang kesekian!"_ di belakang Kuroko, ledakan yang sangat keras dapat terdengar dan langsung diikuti oleh kobaran api yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sangat besar. Substansi panas membara itu makin menjadi seiring dengan angin yang berhembus, melahap habis Mansion Tolouse dan menjilati langit biru Prancis. Menghanguskan bangunan yang dulu dipandang masyarakat sangat indah dan dalam seketika menghabisi semua manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

.

Bingung harus memasang ekspresi macam apa, Hyuuga Junpei memutuskan untuk diam. Setelah Kuroko Tetsuya kembali dari misinya, Shun Izuki datang kepadanya, terburu-buru. Awalnya Hyuuga kita mekaniknya itu ingin melapor bahwa temuannya yang kesekian berhasil dan bisa dipakai, tapi lelaki itu malah menunjukkan sebuah video yang berhasil ia simpan sebelum semua data dari Mansion Tolouse terbakar.

Bahkan Hyuuga belum sempat menyentuh map yang dibawa oleh Kuroko.

"Jadi… Kuroko bisa menjadi pembunuh yang kapabel," akhirnya Kiyoshi Teppei mengangguk, memecahkan keheningan yang terasa agak berat di ruangan itu.

"Menurut arsip, Kuroko dan Pemimpin Mansion Tolouse itu memang memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik," Riko Aida menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Tapi tidak diberitahu apa sebabnya, mengapa, dan bagaimana."

"Bagus bukan?" Kiyoshi menyeringai, "Kita punya satu lagi yang berbahaya."

Izuki berdeham, "Dan kalau kau tanya aku, justru Tetsuya yang paling berbahaya. Sebab kita tidak bisa membaca dia sebaik kita membaca anggota yang lainnya."

Kali ini Riko Aida mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang lelaki itu dengan suara feminimnya, "Boleh kubilang kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah ancaman dalam bayangan?"

.

.

**Essere continuato**

.

.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Aru : "Edited. Karena sebenarnya yang kemarin itu memang nggak memuaskan dan review dari Resya melecut saya untuk mengeditnya. Dan sepertinya udah di editpun tetap kurang memuaskan ya huft… Actionnya itu loh… kenapa nggak bisa greget dan sesuai dengan yang saya inginkan sih? Itu malah jadi _kind of gore_ dibandingkan dengan action atau malah yang ini lebih kurang memuaskan dari yang kemarin? Argh!"

Azu : *pukpuk* "Sudah… sudah… nah, nah, nah ada yang bisa membantu makhluk malang ini? Ada yang bisa memberikan rekomendasi cerita/fict yang punya adegan action yang bagus atau menawarkan tutoring biar si Aru bisa menulis action?"

Aru : "Dan kenapa si Sakurai punya _character song_ sedangkan Shouichi Imayoshi yang sangat _cute_ ketika dipanggil Ichi ngga punya _character song_? Padahal kapten Seirin dan kapten Kaijou punya _character song_! Apakah karena dia udah pensiun jadi kapten makanya dia nggak punya _character song_? Hei, Ichi gue butuh banyak cinta dan dia perlu banget punya _character song_!"

*ada suara BUK yang keras dan suara tubuh terjatuh ke tanah*

Azu : "Maaf yah… akhir-akhir ini hidupnya Aru berat(?) dia sedang galau gara-gara habis lihat gambarnya Ren Hakuren dan Ren Hakuyuu dari Magi trus dia jadi bingung mau milih yang mana. Apalagi _currently_, dia jatuh cinta sama Ren Kuoen. Terus… nggak ngerti deh sama Aru… Nah, bagian yang atas dan bawah nggak Aru edit karena sebenarnya Aru cuma mau ngedit yang bagian actionnya. Tapi nggak tau kenapa itu malah jadi semacam gore gitu…"

Aru : "Oke tanpa banyak komentar kita langsung saja ke balasan review untuk non-login. Dari chapter 2, Kurokolover sekalian di gabung dengan review non-loginnya di chapter 3, terima kasih banyak selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca buah karya absurd kami dan juga terima kasih untuk _support_ yang sudah di berikan~

Dan balasan untuk Yuuki di chapter 2, mungkin tema mafia sekarang sedang naik daun? Makanya Anda banyak menemukan sesuatu yang berbau mafia~ soal ide, Azu bilang terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, dan adegan tembak-menembak yang dilakukan Kagami itu memang keren(?) karena jarang banget Kagami terlihat keren dan _badass_ sekaligus seksi(?) aaaah bayangin Kagami megang pistol aja udah bisa bikin _nosebleed_ /

Ehem, kembali ke review. Soal typo sedang coba kami kurangkan karena sejujurnya kami berdua adalah tipe yang paling males melakukan pengeditan, jadi mohon bersabar semetnara waktu sementara kami meningkatkan kemampuan mengedit kami sekaligus menghilangkan kemalasan untuk melakukannya.

Daaaaaan, tentu saja kami usahakan untuk menamatkan fanfict ini. Toh sekuelnya udah ada di kepala, jadi kemungkinan besar fict ini akan terselesaikan. Terlepas dari apa yang mungkin terjadi seperti misalnya ada kejadian tak didgua. Jadi… mohon bersabar dengan dua author _freak_ yang hobi menclak-menclok sana-sini ini."

Azu : "Dan Azu juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita ini, dan buat para review yang selalu memberikan suntikan semangat kepada kami berdua~"

Aru : "Akhir kata, kami tunggu kalian di kotak review dan kalau sanggup silakan tunggu kami di chapter selanjutnya~"


End file.
